True Love Never Dies
by DreamingintheDark
Summary: Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh had true love. Key word had. But, if the love is really true, then they should know that true love never dies. And that's exactly what Spencer and Toby are going to learn.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, this is my fifth Fanfiction story, but my second Pretty Little Liars one. I'm a die-heart Spoby shipper. So, this is a bit different from the show.**

***First: Toby didn't get his GED and actually finished high school.**

***Second: There is a A, but this is like the season 2 finale and not like it. Like, A never came back after that. A also killed Alison.**

***Third: This is kind of OCC and is AU kind of.**

***Fourth: I know there is a story like this out there, but I've been writing this for a few weeks, so I'm not stealing their idea.**

***Fifth: Melissa is good and nice. She helps Spencer out. They made up.**

***Sixth: Maya wasn't murdered. You'll see why.**

***Last: You may not like the beggining, but it is a Spoby story. I just have to get there.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Lairs**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Prologue**

Have you ever had true love? Like true, true love? Well, if you have then you know that true love never dies; only the body that holds the soul. Soul mates sometimes have a lot thrown at them to prove their love really is true. But, I'm sure you've also heard the phrase _true love conquers all._

That's exactly what Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh had. Key word had.

But, as I said before, true love never dies. And that's exactly what Spencer and Toby are going to learn.

**This is just the prologue. I'll be posting the first chapter after this. I'll be updating one a week, but I don't know what day yet. It may be random.**


	2. What Happened Five Years Ago

**This is the first chapter. This is where it gets a bit OCC, but I have good intentions on why I'm making it that way.**

**I will never own PLL.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter One: What Happened Five Years Ago**

Spencer Hastings rolled and tossed in her bed all night. Her mind was heavily clouded with happy and sad memories. They all seemed to mock her and not allow her any sleep. Finally, Spencer gave up on sleep and snapped open her tired brown eyes.

Instantly, Spencer rolled onto her side to look at her bedside table. In the small draw was a picture frame flipped so you could only see the back of it. Spencer flipped it so she could see the wonderful picture the brown wood of the picture frame held.

The picture was of Spencer and her ex boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh.

It was taken on their graduation day. They were in red and white graduation robes. Toby in a red robe; Spencer was in a white one. It was the saddest day in Spencer's life.

_After Spencer's valedictorian speech she was captured by the waist. Someone started kissing her ear softly. "Toby!" Spencer squealed trying to squirm out of his firm grip._

_Toby Cavanaugh smirked and turned his squirming girlfriend around in his arms to face him. "How'd you know it was me?" He pressed his lips together in a straight line._

_"'Cause only you would do that to me." Spencer smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss._

_They were on a verge of a make out session when voices screeching, "Spencer!" broke them apart._

_Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin came racing towards Spencer and tackled her in a four girl group hug. Toby stepped aside to let Spencer chat with her friends. After a thousand pictures of Spencer, Spencer with her friends, Spencer with her family, and Spencer with Toby everyone drifted off to their own family and friends leaving Spencer and Toby alone. _

_They were walking hand in hand around Rosewood High School. This was no longer their school. Soon enough in the fall they'd be in college. Spencer would be attending Pennsylvania Stat University following her older sister Melissa's footsteps. Toby was going to Hollis College here in Rosewood. It was a long distance, but at least they weren't in different states like Emily and Maya. _

_Emily had gotten a swimming scholarship to Danby University and Maya decided to go to California University where she's originally from. It was sad for both of them, but they trusted each other enough not to cheat._

_Spencer trusted Toby not to cheat on her. It was other girls Spencer didn't trust._

_Toby was defiantly good looking. He had beautiful brown hair that swooped just right. His Caribbean blue eyes made you just want to melt inside when you looking into them. Also Toby had a hot body with a glorious six pack. But, that was only Toby's physical features._

_Toby was a caring and loving person who thought about everyone else before himself. He was there for you when you needed him. He listened when you had stuff you just needed to tell someone. He cared for you. He loved you with a lot of passion. Also Toby supported you no matter what. Spencer was very lucky to have him as a boyfriend._

_Finally, they made a stop outside on the steps of the front entrance. They were holding hands while watching other seniors run off to their friends and family. It was such a happy sight._

_Suddenly Toby let go of Spencer's hand. Spencer shot a curios look at him frowning at the loss of hand contact. "Something wrong?"_

_"Spencer, I need to tell you something."_

_"Me, too. You can go first."_

_Toby took a deep breath and let it out closing his eyes. 'I'm breaking up with you."_

_Spencer sprang from her spot on the steps. "What?"_

_The two of them had been dating since junior year. They've had a lot of curve balls at them, but their love proved its worth making a homerun hit with every pitch. Now, on their graduation day, Toby wanted to break up with her. It seemed unreal._

_"We're going to be far away. Plus, I just don't think we'll last that long. It's better we break up now before it gets to messy." Toby explained, but Spencer knew that was the real reason._

_"Real reason?"_

_Toby sighed heavily. "There's too much drama in your life. I'm tired of being caught up in it. I think I should finally break off from it. Goodbye Spencer."_

_The words tore Spencer's heart apart, but Hastings doesn't show emotion. So, Spencer held in her tears and heart break when her parents asked where Toby had gone. Spencer fought the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes as she told them he broke up with her._

_Her parents and Melissa were thrilled at the news. They never liked Toby; they only thought he was a trouble maker. At the celebration dinner she didn't have any enthusiasm. Spencer just twirled the straw in her alcoholic drink that she hadn't taken one sip from. Her parents chattered and exclaimed with excitement about more of Melissa's achievements not even caring that Spencer looked so depressed right now._

_Back at home Spencer took a long hot shower to clear her head. But all Spencer could think about was Toby. She slid down against the shower wall holding her knees to her chest. Silent cries escaped her as the water from the shower poured down on her._

_In her warm comfy bed Spencer cried for hours and hours. Everything that reminded her of Toby she put in an old shoe box. Pictures, presents, CDs, movies, and letters all went into that box. Taking a permanent marker out Spencer wrote on the top: Open when the time comes._

_She hid it far in the back underneath her bed to make sure no one could find it. Back on her bed Spencer lied on her side. Rubbing her flat stomach Spencer whispered to the only thing that mattered in her life now. "It's alright, baby. We're going to be okay."_

**I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did then please review and wait till next week for the next chapter. though, I might update earlier.**


	3. A Lot Has Happened in Those Five Years

**Due to high demand I'm actually updating the next day. It would've been up sooner, but I'm on a lot of medicince to make me feel better. This is a long chapter in my opinion- 2, 135 words.**

**Thank you to all who like this story. I mean 8 reviews in the prologue and first chapter. AMAZING :D**

***Thank you for the author alert PuckLuvsRachel.**

***Thank you loveasalways for the favorite storying and story alerting this story.**

***Thank you omgiitstay for favorting this story.**

***Thank you puppylove149 for favoriting and story alerting this story.**

***Thank you Layla Wolffe for favoriting this story.**

***Thank you RandomRandom14 for story alerting.**

***Thank you gigi7878 for favoriting this story.**

***Thank you Epicreaderandwriter for favoriting and story alerting.**

***Thank you shanemysterious for story alerting.**

***Thank you pinkbelle for story alerting**

**Now onto the reviews phew that was a alot of typing.**

***loveasalways. Just thank you. Thank you.**

***omgittstay Thank you.**

***Layla Wolffe. I know he does, but there are reason that you learn later on.**

***spobette Thanks.**

***RandomRandom14 YES, she is prego. :P haha :)**

***DarkBlueDiamond Thank you I try my best.**

***Majjhbsuhh ahaha you're the main reason why I updated so quickily. But, is it bad that I doubt you'll review 50 times ahha :P**

***And finally, Marie (That's my middle name) Thanks!**

**Does it look like I own Pretty Little Liars. :P**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Two: A Lot Happened in Those Five Years**

"Gabrielle Lynn Hastings, you're going to be late for school!" A twenty three year old Spencer Hastings called for her four year old daughter from the kitchen.

A little four year old came trotting in the kitchen. She was in little footie pajamas with little Disney Princesses on them. Rubbing her big blue eyes she pushed her brown curls out of her face and sat down at the kitchen's island. "Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, honey. Eat up; we have to get to school soon." Spencer informed her little girl while putting some scrambled eggs on her tiny plate with three Disney Princesses on it.

The little girl did as she was told. Nibbling on her eggs she drank her orange juice in a hurry. When she finished Spencer cleaned up both of their plates and put them in the condo's dishwasher. Then Spencer helped Gabrielle pick out her outfit for the day. Finally deciding on a flowery pink top with a black cardigan and a pink school girl skirt Spencer put the clothes on the girl. She also helped put on Gabrielle's white sandals that were perfect for the weather today. "Who's cute as a button?"

"Me is, Mommy! Me is!" The little four year old jumped up and down in excitement.

Spencer smiled at her jumping baby. "Well, it's time to get to preschool. Mommy needs to get to her own class to teach her kids."

"Okay, Mommy. Me'll go get me snack. You wait at door." The little girl instructed running off to the kitchen.

Spencer got up from her bent knees position stretching out her knees. Smiling at her young daughter's grammar Spencer walked towards the front door to wait for the jumping jellybean. Gabrielle excelled with her learning skills fast, learning a lot of pronunciation of words unlike most four year olds. Though, she still said me for everything she owned or when she was talking about herself. But, every once in a while, Gabrielle needed help saying new or big words that she never heard before or only heard once or twice.

So much had happened in the five years since Toby broke up with Spencer. She still went to college like she had planned with her full ride scholarship. But, she had to stay home for the last quarter of her first year.

Yes, Spencer Hastings, with her over achieving brain not letting anything slow her down and never acting before thinking thoroughly, got pregnant at the age of eighteen.

Even though it was mistake, Spencer would never kill the baby. Instead she went to school while carrying a baby inside her. Most colleges would throw you out and revoke your scholarship if you were pregnant, but since Spencer had been so advanced in the lesson and homework, they still let her keep her scholarship. She also scored one hundred percent on every test and quiz and made up all the work she had missed in a week. They passed her and continued the scholarship for the rest of her college years.

Spencer dealt with being in college and being a single teenaged parent so well. It was hard, but she made it through giving her daughter the best life she could. The only people who knew she was pregnant were the college, the college students, her dorm roommate for her first year Emma, Melissa, and Jason.

Surprisingly, Melissa had been there for her when she went through labor and helped her buy a condo for Spencer and the baby. They had made up because of it. Melissa knew what it was like to be a single parent raising a baby and couldn't see her sister do this all alone. Spencer couldn't bear to tell her parents, so Melissa kept it a secret. It was even more surprising to Spencer how caring Melissa was to Spencer and didn't rat her out at all. But, Spencer guessed it was because Melissa didn't want Taylor to be lonely.

"Mommy! We going to be late!" Gabrielle snapped wildly with her tiny fingers as high as she could reach.

"It is we are or we're going to be late, Brie." Spencer's inner teacher came out.

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

They filed out of the condo as soon as Spencer grabbed the car keys.

***Spoby***

Spencer parked her car at the preschool's entrance and walked in. the lady at the front desk smiled at Spencer and gave her a friendly hello. Spencer responded nicely back and followed the colored tile floor to Mrs. Beck's room.

In the preschoolified room Spencer saw Mrs. Beck by a crying Gabrielle. Instantly, Momma Bear jumped to action running over to Gabrielle. "Oh, Brie, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Spencer fell to her knees hugging the crying child to her chest.

"Som-some meanie bu-butt called me a b-b-bas-terd!" The little girl wailed while trying to pronounce the word sobbing into her Mommy's shoulder.

Spencer winced as her heart cried out in pain. Gabrielle _was_ a mistake, but she didn't need to be treated like one. Bastard was just a mean one that meant Gabrielle was born before her parents were married. Before Spencer could speak calm words Gabrielle went off again. "Then everyone picking on me. Yelling me have no Daddy and Mommy too young. Me not like Hastings; me showing emotions."

Spencer held Gabrielle tightly brushing her curly brown hair with her hand. "It's alright baby. We're going to be okay."

After getting Gabrielle calmed down enough and coloring in her Disney Princesses coloring book, Spencer had a talk with Mrs. Beck. "Why didn't you stop this?"

Mrs. Beck was a small middle aged woman. She was sweet and innocent, but Spencer was an enraged Momma Bear right now. "It was at recess. Gabby came in crying, but wouldn't explain what was upsetting her. I'm sorry to hear this. I will be watching and if anyone picks on her I'll have a little talk with them."

"Thank you, Mrs. Beck. It means a lot to me." Momma Bears Spencer cooled down.

"Anything for Little Gabby. She's my best student. I'm still surprised you didn't bump her up to first grade when they offered to."

"Well," Spencer gripped her purse. "I want her to be with her own age group. The only reason ii would put her in a higher grade was if she wanted to be higher up."

Mrs. Beck smiled. "We need more parents like you."

Being Spencer, she took the complement incorrectly. "I don't; think we need more teenage parents."

"Oh, heavens no! I didn't mean it like that. But, I've seen many teenage parents, and well, they don't treat their children right. You were a single mom dealing with college and raising a kid by yourself, but you never treated Little Gabby like a mistake. That's one thing teenage parents never do. Gabrielle is going to be a smart, independent, young woman when she's your age."

Spencer looked at her little four year old with pride. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. If I were you, I'd get Gabby to her babysitter's quick." Mrs. Beck noted.

Spencer looked down at her watch and gasped. See, Spencer became a second grade teacher once she got out of college. It wasn't her first career choice, but it paid the bills for her and Gabrielle. Spencer learned to love the job and enjoyed doing it very much.

Taking a deep breath Spencer calmed herself down. "I think I'm going to the rest of the day off and call in a sub."

Mrs. Beck nodded in agreement. "Have a nice day. Goodbye, Gabby."

Gabrielle waved giddily at Mrs. Beck and took Spencer's hand. "Bye, Mrs. Beck!'

The two left the preschool and headed to Spencer's car. After strapping Gabrielle into her car seat Spencer got in the driver's seat and buckled up her own seatbelt. When they weren't going in the direction of Gabrielle's babysitter's house Gabrielle piped up. "Where we going, Mommy?"

Spencer ignored the misused grammar and looked at Gabrielle in the review mirror. "We're going to get some junk food and have a girls' day. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, jwunk food!" Gabrielle clapped her hands happily dancing in her car seat to the Yo Gabba Gabba music Spencer was playing.

***Spoby***

After collecting tons of junk food and Spencer calling a sub and calling Gabrielle's babysitter to cancel, the two drove home. The mother and daughter sat on the couch swaddled in blankets in front of the TV. While watching Cinderella they played Scrabble. It was amazing how good Gabrielle was at Scrabble being only four years old. Though, Spencer had to bring down her game and help her daughter out with some words, it was still lots of fun. The game brought back happy memories of playing with Toby, but Spencer pushed them away.

Once almost all the Disney Princess movies were watched Spencer got up from the bundle of blankets to make dinner. Gabrielle had demanded Tyson chicken nuggets so Spencer obeyed her hungry munchkin, and slid the pan of frozen nuggets in the oven.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we watch me fav-o-write movie?" Gabrielle bounced up and down with The Beauty and the Beast DVD in her small hand.

The Beauty and the Beast was Gabrielle's favorite movie mostly because of Belle. Gabrielle thought of Belle as a role model. She admired Belle's beauty, intelligence, determination, and her caring attitude. Spencer smiled and replied, "Yes, honey. Can you put it in by yourself?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Gabrielle opened the DVD player and placed the DVD in the tray.

The previews and trailers begin to play as Spencer pours some Pepsi for herself and Gabrielle. Spencer disagreed with unhealthy food, but today was an exception along with too much TV.

Spencer pulled apart the popcorn bag's opening that she had just taken out of the microwave and poured it into a big bowl for both of them. Covering herself with the blankets again Spencer placed the cups of Pepsi on the coffee table and the bowl of popcorn in between her and Gabrielle. But, Spencer had to move it when her little girl snuggled up against her.

It was such a cute sight to see Gabrielle all snuggled up beside her in the large blankets. Gabrielle's head feel in Spencer's lap as she dozed off wary with exhaustion. The oven's timer went off, but Spencer first had to carefully remove Gabrielle's head from her lap before she could shut it off. With the chicken nuggets out of the oven and in a Ziploc bag in the refrigerator Spencer scoped up her sleeping child and placed her in her princess styled bed.

Just as Spencer was about to leave the room for her own bed, Gabrielle spoke up in a soft voice, "Mommy, me a mistake?"

Spencer stayed frozen in her spot. Slowly turning around Spencer paced over to the end of Gabrielle's bed. "No, honey. You are not a mistake."

Gabrielle sat up in her bed. "Yes, me is. If me wasn't, then where is Daddy? Me mistake; Daddy gone."

Silent tears feel from her blue eyes. Spencer scooted up the bed next to her baby girl wiping her tears away. "Brie, that's the wrong way to say it. Replace your mes with Is."

"No time for gwammer!"

"You want the truth?" The little girl nodded her head eagerly. "Please don't be offended by what I say."

"Me won't, Mommy. Me just want the twuth, Mommy. Promiss. Pinky sweawr." Little Gabrielle put out her tiny pinky finger.

Spencer laughed softly, but locked her much longer pinky with her daughter's. "Well, you were a mistake. There's a saying that you're suppose to learn from your mistakes, but I will never learn from that mistake. If I had the chance to go back and change, I wouldn't. You're the greatest mistake I ever made. Now, have I ever treated you like a mistake?"

"No, Mommy."

"Then you shouldn't let anyone treat you that way. Besides, mistakes aren't suppose to be cute-"Spencer poked Gabrielle in the belly. "-Funny-"Another poke. "-Adorable-"Another poke in the belly. "-Caring-"Poke, poke, poke. "-and ticklish!"

Spencer ticked at the little girl's sides sending her into fits of giggles. Finally, Spencer stopped tickling her baby girl's belly and sides letting her catch her breath. "Come on; let's go sleep in Mommy's bed."

"Rweally?"

"Really."

"Yeah!" Gabrielle hopped out of her bed and took her mommy's hand. It was rare occasions that Spencer let Gabrielle sleep in her bed.

They snuggled up in the covers sleeping on one pillow. As Gabrielle fell asleep Spencer smiled down at her sleeping daughter. Placing her head in Gabrielle's brown curls Spencer inhaled Gabrielle's sweat pea scent. Gabrielle was defiantly that best mistake Spencer ever made.

**Longish right? Well, I write this all day durning school so idk when I'll update next. I ahte to say this, but I may update due to reviews. If not, See ya next week! :)**


	4. Girl Scout Cookies

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I really meant to. but, I'm such a busy person. Any time I tried to type there was something that needed to be done. This is shorter than the last chapter, but I'm aiming for the chapter to be 1,000 words or more. I think I'll try to update every three days if I'm lucky enough. Usually I have a one week break from indoor soccer to spring outdoor soccer, but not this year. Also I'd like to point out that I've never been around babies much so bear with me. Gabrielle may be four, but she talks very mature since I can't write baby talk.**

***Thank you to: ****RandomRandom14, Asanzy13, BlueberryNinja, Layla Wolffe, and GoddessArtemis1999 for reviewing.**

***Layla Wolffe: yes Toby is comming back in this and next chapter and in chapter eight so far.**

***Thank you to: GoddessArtemis1999, BlueberryNinja, purple pota-poet, hinata95, omgiitstay, and EvilEmmaEvans for story alerting.**

***Thank you to: omgiitstay, LTree16, princessfroky, RandomRandom14, TeamSpoby (Love youre name!), and EvilEmmaEvans for favoriting this story.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Girl Scout Cookies.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Three: Girl Scout Cookies Bring Everyone Together**

Spencer parked her car outside Gabrielle's babysitter's house. This was the normal routine for Spencer. Get up, make breakfast, get Gabrielle up, eat, get Gabrielle ready for school, leave, drop Gabrielle off at preschool, got to her school, pick up Gabrielle during lunch and recess time, drop Gabrielle off at her babysitter's house, finish the school day, pick Gabrielle up from her babysitter's house, go home, make Gabrielle a healthy snack, grade papers, spend time with Gabrielle, make dinner, eat, help Gabrielle with homework, relax for five minutes, get Gabrielle ready for bed, put Gabrielle in bed, read Gabrielle a bedtime story, work on more school work, and finally go to bed herself around two a.m. It was hard lifestyle.

Exiting her car Spencer made her way up the pathway. Ringing the doorbell she heard footsteps making their way to the door. "Hey, Spence. She's having a snack; ant to come in and wait?"

"Sure, Jason." Spencer stepped in and Jason shut the door.

"Melissa already came by and picked Taylor up." Jason said as they walked into Jason's kitchen.

Spencer nodded and smiled as she saw her daughter munching on animal crackers and sipping an apple juice box. "Hey, Brie. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Mommy. Uncle Jason showed me how to picture." Gabrielle giggled as she nibbled on the head of an elephant.

Spencer patted Gabrielle's curls as Gabrielle finished her snack. She gave Jason a hug. "Thank you."

"You don't need to keep thanking me, Spencer. She is my half niece, but I feel like she's my full niece." Jason pulled out of the hug.

"I know, I know. But, I owe you big time."

"Well, you could still move back to Rosewood."

Spencer's blood ran cold. Rosewood. The only reason she came back to this city was because Jason had offered to babysit Gabrielle while Spencer was working. But, she still had to be careful that no one saw her even though her parents lived next door. Spencer still wasn't comfortable with people knowing she had a four year old child when she was only twenty three. It wasn't something a girl as smart as Spencer should be going through. But, it was something Spencer had to deal with.

Little Gabrielle piped up ganging up on Spencer, too. Her big blue eyes stared into Spencer brown ones. The puppy dog face popped out before Spencer could defend herself. "Yeah, Mommy, why can't we live hewre?"

Spencer bent down to become her daughter's height. "Do you want to live here?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Spencer rose to her full height looking at Jason. "I guess if that's what Gabrielle wants; that's what Gabrielle gets."

Gabrielle jumped up and down in circles clapping her hands loudly. "Yeah! We're moving to Rwoserwude!"

After cheering and Gabrielle hugging Jason goodbye, Jason showed them the door. "Come on, sweetheart. We have to stop home to get you in your pretty little uniform. Those cookies aren't going to sell themselves."

Gabrielle took Spencer's hand and started walking down the path when Jason's voice stopped them. "Why don't you sell your cookies here? Find the house for sale?"

"Good idea. Is that okay with you Brie?" Spencer looked down at her daughter who was playing with Jason's flower with a questioning look.

Gabrielle's blue eyes told Spencer yes, so they bid their final goodbye to Jason and left for their home.

***Spoby***

"This is the last house we'll visit, okay Brie?" Spencer sighed out rolling her aching shoulders back.

They had been all over a neighborhood on the edge of Rosewood. Spencer wanted to make sure she didn't run into anyone she knew. Maybe when they moved her Spencer would finally tell her parents and friends that she ditched a long time ago to make sure Gabrielle stayed a secret. But, right now, Spencer still wanted to keep Gabrielle in the shadow lands of secret land.

Up the fancy walkway of the last house they were visiting they walked up to the very beautifully crafter porch that was connected to an equally beautiful home. Too bad this house wasn't for sale. They must have hired a very, very professional architect. _Ding dong, ding dong _sounded off as Gabrielle reached up and rang the doorbell that was just low enough for her tiny arm reach.

Spencer and Gabrielle stood there on the porch for a few minutes waiting. Finally, the grand white door opened. A tall man with lush brown hair and clear blue eyes stood there leaning against the door frame. Spencer looked up to see the face of her ex boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh.

"Spencer."

Spencer was frozen soiled in her place like a Popsicle. Gabrielle didn't seem to notice her mommy's fear. "Wood you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies? They rweally, rweally good."

Toby was too busy starring at Spence in disbelief. So, Gabrielle being stubborn like Spencer, she went up and pulled on Toby's jean leg. "Gabrielle Lynn Hastings! You do not do that to strangers!"

"Sawrey, Mommy!" The little girl jumped back in fear at her mommy's loud voice that she was not use to. "Me sowwy sirw."

"Quite alight. Now, about the cookies…" Toby looked at the smiling girl standing below him.

An extra bright smile lit up Gabrielle's big blue eyes. "Hewre's the cat...ol…"

"Catalog, honey." Spencer helped out on the pronouncing.

Toby took the catalog and looked through it. After a few minutes he gave the catalog back to Gabrielle. "I marked down two boxes of thin mints."

"Thank you, sirw!" Gabrielle hopped off the porch heading back to the car that was waiting at the end of the driveway.

Spencer tired to follow after her daughter, but Toby caught her arm. "We should catch up some time. Coffee?"

Spencer muttered a quiet sure and left the porch following in her daughter's footsteps. This was something Spencer didn't want to happen today. This was someone she didn't want to see Gabrielle. Especially since that someone was the bay girl's father.


	5. A Coffee Date Disaster

**So, I had time to update today so I didn't waste it. This would be the chapter Toby is also in. Yes, I know I'm making Toby kinda bitchy and douchy, but you'll firgure out why later on. I have it planned already. But, enjoy Spencer getting her life back and heart shattered again. :)**

**Thank you to spoby4eva, channylover9753, and HurricaneK13 for story alerting.**

**Thank you to spoby4eva and channylover9753 for favoriting.**

**Thank you to channylover9753 for author alerting anf favoriting author.**

**Thank you princessforky, gigi7878, RandomRandom14, Caligirl28, LTree16, channylover9753, spoby4eva, and Layla Wolffee for reviewing.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I think I do own Gabrielle.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapte****r Five: A Coffee Date Disaster**

"You'll make sure she goes to be exactly at 8 p.m.? Read her a little bedtime story before it calms her down enough to let her fall asleep." Spencer listened off franticly.

"Spence, Spencer! I got this. I've been watching Gabby for four years; I think I know what I'm doing." Jason held Spencer's shoulders to make her shut up.

Spencer continued pacing on Jason's floor leaving marks. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just nervous-_extremely_ nervous. What if he asks questions? I can't tell him Brie's his daughter so soon. I'll have a mental break down if I do. And that is something I rather Toby not see."

"You're going to have to tell him sometime. He is the father and had the right to know." Jason tried to reason with the very nervous Spencer, but that wasn't the right thing to say at the time.

"I know, I know!" Spencer looked down at her watch on her tiny wrist. "Omigod! I'm going to be late."

Spencer bent down and squeezed her daughter that just came into the kitchen closely. She had been in the family room while Spencer and Jason were in the kitchen talking. Building with large colorful blocks distracted the little four year old's mind blocking out all the words the adults said.

"I love you Brie. Be a good girl for Uncle Jason. No trouble or somebody's going to get a visit from the tickle monster when I get back."

"I will Mommy. I lofs you, too." Spencer laughed at her daughter's mispronounce word.

"Bye, Sweetie."

Spencer waved goodbye to her little girl and thank Jason once again for the thousandth time. With that she drove to a small coffee shop in Philadelphia. They decided to meet there since the tiny town of Rosewood held too many memories. Some good; some very bad.

Spencer saw Toby sitting in the back corner of the shore with his coffee already in front of him. Quickly getting her black coffee Spencer sat across from Toby in the booth that he had chosen for them. "Hello."

"Spencer Hastings late? I'm shocked. I thought I would never see the day." Toby grinned and said calmly not saying hello.

Holding back a smile that Spencer wanted show, Spencer summoned her inner Hastings. No emotions stayed on her face. They were hidden deeply so they wouldn't pop up at a random time when Spencer let down her guard. "I had to drop off my daughter at her babysitter's."

Toby's smirk fell off his grinning face and he looked down at his coffee as if he remembered something bad. "I never expected you to get pregnant before you got married."

Suddenly a lie came to Spencer's mind. It was an angry lie; maybe to get a little bit of security. "Well, that's what heart break causes. I got super drunk the day you broke up with me to the point that I had no idea what I was doing. I ended up sleeping with a random guy at the bar who got me knocked up happy little fairy tale isn't it?"

"That made Toby's face fall even more. But Spencer could see a hint of disbelief in his blue eyes. Spencer started to panic when Toby spoke up with his face still facing the table, "She looks exactly like you."

Spencer calmed down letting out a silent sigh. "Yeah, minus the eyes. It's the only way I know who the father is. Someday I'll find him, but for now Gabrielle will have to deal without a father being around. But, enough about me, what about you? How've you been?"

Toby relaxed back into the booth's seat. He thinks for a moment before answering Spencer's question. "Pretty good. I now have my own carpentry business. And as you saw, I built my own house."

"It's beautiful." Spencer commented. "Now, any special ladies in your life? "

Toby hesitated. He hadn't expected Spencer to ask that question. "Well, uh…yes there is." Toby swore he saw Spencer's indifferent facial expression drop the slightest bit. "Yeah, we've been dating for three years. She's actually my…fiancée"

Spencer heart was ripped apart immediately after the words came out of Toby's mouth. But, Spencer face stayed indifferent until it broke out in a fake enthusiastic grin. "I'm so happy for you!"

Throwing her arms around Toby's neck Spencer dodged spilling her coffee and showing her heart shattering into a million pieces. Toby was shocked at Spencer's reaction. He expected her to break down crying and begging him to take her back. No, that was too cocky. Spencer would never be like that. Spencer was strong, smart, beautiful...No! Toby thought angrily. _You'll never go back in that direction again. Your heart is still mending._

"She's also expecting; five months along." Toby blurted out when Spencer settled back in her seat.

Spencer almost chocked on her black coffee. All chances of getting together with Toby again was now gone. There was a zero percent chance now. He was engaged to a pregnant female. Spencer could never tell him about Gabrielle now. That was also a zero percent chance of happening.

Instead Spencer got a text from Jason before Spencer could fake any more enthusiasm. _Gabby got sick. She wants you._ Spencer shot out of her seat and drained her coffee cup. Toby got up too due to Spencer's sudden movement. "I have to go."

"Is everything alright?"  
>"No. Gabrielle got sick. She needs me, sorry." Spencer hurriedly slipped her bag around her shoulder and started out the door.<p>

Toby followed her out. "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, she accidently had cashews." Spencer repeated from the text she had gotten from Jason afterwards. "She's highly allergic."

"Well, I understand. That'll be me someday." Toby opened Spencer's door for her acting like a gentlemen.

Spencer slid in and looked up at Toby who was leaning against the door. "You'll be a great father someday."

"Thanks."

"Bye Toby."

"Goodbye Spencer."

Spencer sped off towards Jason's house forgetting about the speed limit. Finally reaching his house Spencer fled from her car. Using the spare key Spencer had she opened the front door and ran in.

Hearing throwing up noise Spencer ran towards the first floor bathroom. There Jason was holding back Gabrielle hair and rubbing her small back in small circles. Gabrielle's cheeks were swollen along with her throat. Jason saw Spencer with a horrid look on her face. "I didn't give them to her. She found took them off the counter."

"It's alright. Brie, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked while digging in her purse.

"Tummy hurwrts." More chunks came out of Gabrielle's mouth falling into the toilet. "Why this happening Mommy?" Gabrielle hurled some more. "Make it stop!" Tears fell down Gabrielle's swollen cheeks.

Spencer received what she was looking for. It was Gabrielle's allergy medicine to stop her from throwing up and to calm down the swelling. "I will, but I have to give you a shot."

"No! No shot!" The little girl managed to scream before throwing up some more.

"I'm sorry Brie." Spencer stuck the tiny needle into Gabrielle's forearm making Gabrielle cry more.

Slowly Gabrielle's puking came to a stop and the swelling went down slowly. The medicine worked. Now Jason and Spencer were cleaning up the mess Gabrielle created. "I'm sorry about the mess."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have cashews in the house. I know Gabrielle's allergic." Jason said mopping up the floor.

"I hate to say this, but I'm kind of glad this happened." Spencer stood up.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"He has a fiancée that's expecting."

"I take it you didn't tell him."

"Nope."

A sleepy Gabrielle came in the kitchen. "Me tiword." She rubbed her eye yawning.

"Come on, let's go home. Thank you Jason for watching her." Spence picked up Gabrielle and placed her on her hip letting Gabrielle slump her head on her shoulder.

Jason smiled. "You're welcome. Bye Gabby, hope you feel better."

Gabrielle waved sleepily at Jason. "Bye Uncle Jwason."

The two left making their way back home. Spencer took her daughter from her car seat and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight Little Brie. Sweet dreams."Spencer kissed Gabrielle on the forehead she slumped in her own bed dead tired. Today was a disaster. But, all Spencer could think about was Toby.

**Yes, Toby does seem a little dumb, but I'll just say he thinks something else that's why he may seem dumb.**


	6. New Home New Job

**Hye, I'm updating the next day again. Yeah, cause I've noticed that a lot of you hate this story. I know Toby's a total bastard and duper occ, but there are reason why he's like that later one. Also he was telling the truth about having an expecting Fiancee. But, I'll hint you in and tell you that she's not all she seems. Let's just say Toby's been...blinded but the truth of her. But, for now enjoy Spencer getting her life back together including moving back to Rosewood. But, I think some of you smart people will see the hints I drop in this chapter. Also to my bitching friend Asanzy happy I updated, Bitch. -_- Haha kidding, Love ya, bitch.**

***Thank you alexandrak for favoriting.**

***Thank you to omgiitstay for favoriting me as a author.**

***Thank you Prettylittlefan for story alerting.**

***Thank you Lalya Wolffe,Caligirl28, pinkbelle, LTree16,RandomRandom14, GoddessArtemis1999, and Prettylittlefan for reviewing.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, But I do own the plot, Gabrielle, and Michelle.  
><strong>

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Six: New Home; New Job**

Spencer and Gabrielle parked in front of a grand two story house. The craftsmanship was beautiful and reminded Spencer a little of her old home in Rosewood. There was a hot tub, barn, and beautiful porch on the outside just like her old home. But, luckily this wasn't the same home or even near Spencer's childhood home. It was perfect distance for driving to Jason's house and to Rosewood Elementary. "You ready?"

"Yes! We go in home now!" The little girl shrieked and ran up to the front door hopping up and down in front of it after being let out of her car seat by Spencer.

"Well, it isn't your new home yet. The house realtor Spencer hired giggled as she pulled herself out of her car. "Does she say this about every house we visit?" She whispered to Spencer.

Spencer smiled at her daughter who was now on her tippy toes knocking on the door like someone would answer. "Yeah, she's a bit overexcited. That's all."

There were two reasons why Gabrielle was so overexcited. First, it was the last day of school at her preschool, lucky for Spencer. But, Spencer's school still had two more days before they let out. Second reason was they were finally moving to Rosewood. That was all Gabrielle could talk about these days. She didn't even seem unhappy about leaving some of her friends behind. Gabrielle was still upset over them joining the others in her class in making fun of her. But, Gabrielle still hung out with them playing with dolls and watching Disney Princess movies.

Spencer hired Michelle to show them some houses Spencer missed that were for sale. Luckily, they avoided all the neighborhood where Spencer knew people lived. Even though every house was perfect Spencer ad a feeling that this house was the one. It just had some kind of essence that pulled her in.

Inside the house Michelle began to list off everything the house offered along with the important details Spencer needed to know. "This is a four and a half bathroom and four bedroom house. There is a separate laundry room, dishwasher, barn, hot tub, a balcony for the master bedroom, a Jacuzzi tub for the master bath, granite counters, and high ceilings. I think that's most everything on your wish list. Most of them are checked off, but you can always do some renovating since the house is under your budget."

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, Mommy! Yes! This one! This one! Purrfect." Gabrielle jumped up and down on the hard wood floors like a jumping jelly bean.

They had only seen the entre and Gabrielle was already saying yes. Usually Gabrielle had to scout out the whole house before answering. That meant checking every room and square inch of the house. This meant this house really was the one. But, there was still one more thing Spencer had to check. She turned to the realtor. "Child safe neighborhood?"

"Yes, I would trust my own child in this neighborhood." Michelle placed a hand on her six month size belly.

"I think I'm ready to make an offer." Spencer smiled widely starring at her daughter who was playing with the hallway lights.

***Spoby***

"I got great news" Michelle's perky voice bounced off the wall of the Apple Rose Grille as she came in.

Spencer smiled while Gabrielle just dunked her chicken tender in a glob of ketchup. Michelle settled in the booth across from Spencer and Gabrielle. The waitress came by and asked for Michelle's drink and food order. Once Michelle gave them to her, she disappeared to out in the order.

"So, what good news?" Gabrielle questioned with her food stuffed in her mouth forgetting all about the many manner's her Mommy taught her.

"Gabrielle, where are your manners?" Spencer scowled and wiped her daughter's mouth with a lien napkin that was on the table holding the silverware.

Gabrielle squirmed and giggled, but Spencer finally got the spare food that covered Gabrielle's face. It was a cute sight of a mother and daughter fussing over food on the daughter's mouth. Michelle didn't even care that Spencer was twenty three and had a four year old daughter. Michelle enjoyed and admired the sight in front of her. "I hope I have a girl."

Spencer looked up and smiled while still cleaning up Gabrielle since she kept stuffing her face with her kid meal of Mac-n-cheese and apple sauce. "They're great, but major divas." Mostly referring to Gabrielle's diva attitude she had sometimes.

Michelle laughed along with Spencer while Gabrielle frowned and pouted. The waitress came back Michelle's food and drink making the laughing adults calm down. They ate and conversed about the house, Rosewood, and the bouncing jelly bean next to Spencer. Once they finished most of their meal Michelle told them the good news. "They took your offer! The house is now yours!"

"Yippee!" Gabrielle cried throwing her arms up in the air ignoring the fact that she was in a restaurant full of people.

"Its move- in-ready, so you can move in any time."

"Thank you so much Michelle." Spencer stood up and shook Michelle's hand."

"My pleasure. Thank you for the meal, but I have to go meet my fiancée."

Spencer and Gabrielle finished up their food and left the restaurant after paying for their meal and Michelle's. They got in the car heading home to their condo after the long day of house hunting. On the drive back to the condo Gabrielle piped up from her car seat in the back. "What this mean Mommy?"

Spencer smiled in the review mirror at Gabrielle. Spencer couldn't believe the old house owners even took the offer. All this was happening so fast, but Spencer stayed calm. "This means we better pack up fast and sell our condo. Finding Mommy a new job closer to our new home is also something we must do. But, I think I have something in mind that might just work."


	7. Well, Isn't it Your Lucky Day

**Updating the next day just might be my new thing. Since I do that for my other story it just feels so normal to do that for this one since it's prewritten. Yes, as most of you guessed it Michelle is Toby's fiancee. See you were suppose to figure that out in chapter...twevle. But, you guys are too smart to not figure it out. :) But, I'm just saying wait. Thing will finally be solved soon. I lent my iPod Touch to a friend, so I only know who reviewed since my emails on my iPod and I don't know the password. :/**

**Thank you to GoddessArtemis1999, gigi7878, princessforky, RandomRandom14, Layla Wolffe, Anom, LTree16, omgiitstay, and PeaceLoveMaheen. The reviews are loved as always.**

**Does it look like I own Pretty Little Liars. I'm thireteen for God's sake! haha :)**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Seven: Well, Isn't it Your Lucky Day?**

Spencer took deep breaths and paced in the tile floor. Ware marks were sure to appear soon. Today was her interview with the principal of Rosewood Elementary. One of the second grade teachers had retired this year leaving the spot open for a new teacher. Spencer immediately rang the number and set up her interview day making sure she had every possible chance of getting the job. That interview day was today.

Dropping Gabrielle off at Jason's house Spencer drove to her old elementary school when she was a little girl. There had been so many memories here. Mostly Spencer being the nerdy girl who got the highest grades in the whole elementary. Everything changed when she became friends with Alison DiLaurentise.

Spencer pushed that thought out of her head while she finally stopped warring out the floor tiles. Mr. Banks opened his door and let Spencer in. This was now or never.

***Spoby***

"Well, Ms. Hastings, I think today just might be your lucky day." Mr. Banks put out his hand while standing up from his luxurious chair.

Spencer beamed ahead of her as she shook Mr. Banks hand. "Thank you."

Mr. Banks nodded and led Spencer out the door. Spencer immediately over thought everything. He probably says that to everyone. You probably bored him to death. Gabrielle will have to go to the school in her old town and I'll have to drive her every day. She'll only see her friends at school. Then she'll be all alone. No, stop with the negative thinking.

Spencer spent the rest of the ride to Jason's house listening to her stress reliever CD. You need this job. Gabrielle needs you to get this job. You will get this job. Spencer sighed and pulled into Jason's driveway.

Melissa's car was in the drive also. Spencer raised an eyebrow, but went inside anyway.

Inside Spencer saw Gabrielle and Taylor twirling around in princess dresses. Melissa and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table conversing over coffee while the little girls played in the living room. "Mommy!" Gabrielle came running over at her mommy when she saw her walk in.

Spencer scooped up her little princess and placed her on her hip. Latching on her mommy's neck Gabrielle gave Spencer a side hug. "Hey Princess, are you having a lot of fun?"

"Yes! Taylor and me is princesses!" Indeed they were. Gabrielle was in a pretty Belle dress and Taylor was in a Cinderella one. Both little girls were in their favorite princesses' dresses. Both dresses were real and made of silk. Not some cheap fabric they used for Halloween costumes. Melissa really did want her daughter to be happy, so she spoiled her just _a little bit._

Setting Gabrielle down Spencer joined the adults at the table and let Gabrielle play princesses with Taylor again. Inhaling the sweet smell of cappuccino, Spencer got herself a mug of it. Sitting down once again Spencer relaxed her muscles and drank her coffee slowly.

"Tough interview?" Jason guessed.

"No, just over worrying. I think it went fine, but…" Spencer let her sentence hang.

Melissa jumped in. "Spence, you're a Hastings' you did fine-_more_ than fine I bet. Knowing you, you probably aced it with a cheery on top. It's not in your nature to do badly at anything. You should be getting a call any second now."

As soon as Melissa laid a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder Spencer's cell phone rang. Spencer answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Spencer Hastings?" The voice that said those words sounded awfully familiar.

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Mr. Banks. I would like to inform you that you got the job. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you so much Mr. Banks."

"You're very welcome. Have a good day now."

"You, too."

Spencer hung up the phone. Both her half brother and real sister looked at her waiting for Spencer to say it. "I got the job!"

Both her siblings gave their "I knows" and "Congratulations". But, both of them gave Spencer a quick hug to show their happiness. Jason took out a sparkling apple cider-due to the underage children in the room that they didn't want to leave out on the celebration.

"So, what this means, Mommy?" Gabrielle asked drinking her sparkling apple cider with her pinky in the air like a princess would drink it.

Spencer set Gabrielle on her knee bouncing her little princess a little. Brushing brown curls out of Gabrielle's face Spencer answered, "This means today is our lucky day."


	8. A Run in With an Old Friend

**Hey, sorry about that guys. I was busy with soccer for the past two days with no time to update. But, good new is that this is a longer chapter and Toby is in it for a bit at the end. But, if you've read the chapter title then I'm pretty sure you can what this chapter is about. Can you guess who it is? My friend made it be that friend just to let you know. Haha hey Alyssa. She can't read this since she doesn't have wifi. How sad. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers:**

***Layla Wolffe, LTree16, RandomRandom14, and Prettylittlefan (True, true).**

**Also I have my iPod back so I know who story alerted. So, thank you to them.**

***RAMYLOVER, Vadergirl2006, and reichs3.**

**I will never own Pretty Little Liars.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Eight: A Run in With an Old Friend**

Gabrielle shoved another sugary cereal in Spencer's face. "Mommy, Mommy, can me get this one?'

Spencer groaned as she looked at the nutrient facts of the Lucky Charms's box. Seeing it was the best of all the cereals Spencer had shoved in her face she finally said yes and put it in the cart along with the healthy food that occupied it. Spencer was the mother who wanted her child to eat right and not wrong.

Since they had moved in their new home in Rosewood they needed food. Mostly they had been living off of the food they had left in their old condo. But, since Gabrielle was a growing girl and a food monster she kept eating until they were out. Now the two had to make a stop at the grocery store to stock up on goodies and healthy foods Gabrielle needed to fill her body with.

"Mommy-"

"Gabrielle, I swear if you ask for one more thing I won't let you hang out with Taylor this weekend. Now do you wanted to spend you weekend alone without Taylor to accompany you?" Spencer threatened as she face palmed and ran her hands down her face.

Gabrielle shut up quickly and shook her head no. her old friends seemed to become bullies so Gabrielle's only friend was her cousin Taylor. So, being a good girl, Gabrielle put her hands in her lap starring at the food on the shelves with hungry eyes. Spencer strolled the shopping cart around getting certain food they needed instead of sugary treats Gabrielle wanted. Every once in a while she would let Gabrielle out of the cart and let her pick a healthy with a little bit of sugar snack. Sometimes Gabrielle grabbed a super sugary snack though.

"Gabrielle I see-"Smack_!_ Spencer ran the cart into another cart clinking them together. "I'm so s-"

"Spencer?" Spencer looked up to see a heavily pregnant Aria Montgomery as the owner of the cart she rammed into.

Crap, Spencer thought. So much for her friends not knowing. Gabrielle tried to hop back in the cart seat, but couldn't reach it. It was too late. With Aria's big brown eyes on her Gabrielle hid behind Spencer's legs with the sugary sweet shaking in her hands.

"Spencer, is that you?" Aria asked again placing a hand on her pregnant stomach.

Spencer gulped down all her fear and said in a shaky voice, "Yeah, it's me."

That did enough for Aria. Aria ran over and hugged Spencer like there was no tomorrow. She totally forgot about her heavily pregnant stomach that made it hard for her to hug people. 'Omigod, Spence, it's so good to see you."

"Thanks. I just recently moved back to Rosewood." Spencer took note of Gabrielle who was shaking badly behind her legs gripping her right leg tight. Gabrielle was super shy.

"Where have you been hiding all these years?"

"Uh, upper Pennsylvania."

Aria face lit up in shock like she expected her friend to be in another state for all the years she wasn't in Rosewood. "There? Why? You've missed so much her in Rosewood. We all missed you so much, Spencer."

Spencer suppressed a smile. Her friends missed her. She missed them too, but….Gabrielle. She was still shaking so badly behind her she could probably start an earthquake. Aria finally went back to looking at the scared little girl behind Spencer that looked exactly like Spencer. "I guess we missed a lot, too."

More gulps went down Spencer's super dry throat. This was not the place to talk. Anyone could hear them. For Spencer it still felt like A was around stalking her every move. "How about we catch up over lunch or coffee?"

"Lunch sounds great. Coffee would only make this baby pop out jumping off the walls." Aria agreed and laughed along with Spencer at her joke.

They agreed to meet up at the Apple Rose Grille that Spencer hadn't been to in years. It was still public, but at least more private than a grocery store. Spencer finished up her general shopping without sugar addicted Gabrielle to interrupt her. Once checked out Spencer packed the groceries in the trunk and buckled Gabrielle in car seat. The two first dropped off the groceries at their house and drove to the Grille.

Aria was already there. It wasn't hard to find her either. Just look for the quirky chick with the huge belly. Aria waved at the over at them in the seat she had picked out. Luckily, it was in the back of the restaurant. Spencer had to help Spencer climb up in the booth seat, but it all worked out good.

"So, who's this little cutie?" Aria questioned looking over at Gabrielle who was coloring on the kid's menu.

"This is Gabrielle. Brie, this is an old friend from my high school. Can you say hi?" Spencer petted Gabrielle's hair as she colored in the pretty picture.

Gabrielle looked up and shyly waved at Aria across from her. "Hi, you look like Awriel frwum the Wittle Mermaid. But, you're hair is brwun and herw's is rwed."

"Well, thank you. But, I got legs and feet instead of a tail. But, I did get my prince. My name is Aria. Can you say Ar-re-a?"

"Arweeia."

"She still has a problem with her Rs. See, say Spencer." Spencer commanded.

Gabrielle looked up from her coloring again looking in her mommy's eyes. "Spencerwere. "

Aria laughed a little. Their food came by and they started eating chatting in between bites. They avoided the subject of Gabrielle though. Spencer was so grateful for that. Spencer felt if they brought up Gabrielle they would bring up who was Gabrielle's father. Not even Gabrielle knew who that was. Spencer always kept it a secret from her, but luckily even though Gabrielle was four, she never really asked about her father.

Spencer noticed a sparkly diamond ring on Aria's left ring finger. A very large diamond indeed. Mr. Fitz really outdid himself. Spencer already guessed they were married due to Aria's pregnant belly that looked like it was about to explode. "So, you finally got your parent's approval?"

Aria smiled dreamily at her ring. "Yes. It took awhile, but they finally came to be okay with idea of us together. They accepted our love for each other and gave us their approval. Ezra got his job back and we got married the next year. I wish you could've been there. You would've made a beautiful brides' maid."

June 21st was the date of their wedding. Gabrielle was getting her first shots that day. Spencer remembered her crying, but then became overjoyed afterwards when the nurse gave her a blue lollipop. Spencer smiled thinking of that memory. But, she let her mind go back to the real world.

"I'm sorry I missed it. I bet you were a beautiful bride."

"Quiet alright. You were busy; I understand. Aria's eyes shifted to Gabrielle who was stabbing her fork at the Mac-n-cheese noodles.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Spencer felt Aria's mind about to ask the question she's been dreading. Before Aria could say anything Spencer quietly said, "She doesn't know."

Spencer's brain quickly analyzed ways of getting Aria alone where Gabrielle couldn't hear them. An idea popped in her head. "Hey, Brie, do you want to play with Taylor today?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle bounced up and down on the booth's squishy seat.

"Let's go!"

Aria saw what Spencer was doing. Once Spencer texted Melissa and got a response back they paid for the check and left. First Spencer gave the address of her house to Aria telling her to her there. Next Spencer dropped Gabrielle off ay Melissa's condo where Melissa and Taylor were waiting for them. Melissa made a short conversation, but let Spencer make her way back to Aria. Back at her new house Spencer saw Aria waiting on the front porch.

Unlocking the door they both went inside. "Wow." Aria mouth as she made a little circle to see all of the grand indoors. Sitting down on the sofa in the living room, Aria asked for a glass of water. Spencer got up and got a glass of water for the pregnant lady.

"She doesn't know." Spencer repeated starting their conversation that was dropped in the restaurant due to Gabrielle being there.

Aria took a steady sip of her water. "Who is the father?"

"Truth or lie I made so the father doesn't know?"

"Truth."

"Toby."

Aria looked unsettled. She felt guilty for the information she knew. But, Spencer was her best friend, she had to tell her. "Toby has a fiancée that's expecting."

"I know."

The awkward silence caught up to them again. Spencer bowed her head in shame. Gabrielle didn't deserve this life. She deserved a father and married parents; not a single parent mom. Not a dad who didn't know of her existence and parents who will never love again. It was sad thinking about it, so Spencer stopped herself from thinking any farther.

"I'm so sorry, Spence." Aria patted Spencer on the back.

Spencer shook her head. "No, I should've known better. Just because I came back, doesn't mean things are going to be the same as they were before I left. I've learn to live with the life I got. I shouldn't change that thinking just because I'm back in Rosewood."

"That's great, Spence. Now I wish I could stay longer, but I got a doctor's appointment. All of us need to catch up. Can I tell Emily and Hanna?"

"Yeah, I'll call later, okay? Thank you for letting me share."

"You're welcome. Bye Spencer."

Aria left leaving Spencer alone. Melissa was bringing Gabrielle back home around eight. That left four sweet hours of kid freedom. Relaxing bath here I come, Spencer thought.

***Spoby***

Drying her hair Spencer wrapped a robe around her thin body. The doorbell had rung causing Spencer to exit her bath. It turned out to be the cookie mom in Gabrielle's Girl Scout troop. The cookies had been delivered and ready to be giving to their purchasers. So much for Mommy Time.

***Spoby***

The last house. Spencer sighed as she walked up the walkway. It was Toby and his fiancée's house. Why couldn't he just have said no to getting any cookies? Because no one can say no to Gabrielle besides Spencer. But, that took a few years of practice.

_Ding dong, ding._ Toby appeared at the door once again leaning against the door frame. "Hello Spencer, is there something I can do for you?"

"Just dropping off the cookies you ordered." Spencer said indifferently.

Toby took the cookies boxes just barley touching Spencer's hand. Both pulled back their hands as fast as lightning when both felt a spark. A very obvious spark. But, both acted like it didn't happen. "So, where is Gabrielle?" Toby rubbed the back of his neck trying to ignore the fact of the spark they both felt.

"At her aunt's house." Spencer looked down at the floorboards.

"You left her at Melissa's house?" Toby was shocked at the words that just came out of Spencer's mouth.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Things have changed, Toby. I've made up with Melissa. She was there for me and helped me through everything."

"Things have changed." Toby agreed knowing they were talking about Gabrielle.

"Well, I better get going. Gabrielle will be home soon. Thank you for buying some cookies. It really made her day."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Spencer."

Spencer turned her heel and made her way back to her car. But that spark burned on her hand and distracted her mind. Spencer never thought that spark would happen again. But, it did. There was the slimmest chance of hope for Spencer now.

**Have anyone read Ruthless. I am now, because I got the book the first week it came out but was too busy to read it. I like the TV better though. That's a first. Mostly 'cause Toby's in the TV show and Toby's fucking hot. Sorry for the languege. :)**


	9. The Four Best Friends Back Together

**Happy Easter! Sorry for updating late, but I've been busy all morning due to today being Easter. I'm glad it's Easter. I can finally eat ice cream and candy again since I gave them up for lent. But, enough about my boring life and on to the thank yous. Just to meantion this is another non Toby chapter. Sorry. He won't be coming back until chapter elven. But, I've been working super hard on Toby chapters, and he will be in chapter 11 (Major), 12 (Minor), 13 (Major), 14 (Beginning), and 15 (Major). That's all I got so far.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviews.**

***LTree16 (Just wait. It's a little part, but you'll see it in chapter 12), pinkcrazyness, RandomRandom14, and Prettylittlefan (I love the series! Me, too. I thought no one read them here.)**

**Thank you pinkcrazyness for the story alert and favorite. Also thank you Rosesalex for the story alert.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Nine: The Four Best Friends Back Together**

"Guys I can't breathe!" Spencer gasped for a breath of air as her three ex best friends squeezed her to death in a four person hug.

Once they pulled away Spencer took in much air as needed for her lungs to work again. It had been a week since Spencer called up Aria, Emily, and Hanna and made plans to catch up. Gabrielle ran upstairs to hide in her room before Emily or Hanna could see her. She didn't want these crazy ladies stealing her air like they stole her mommy's.

"Where have you been all these years?" Hanna demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Spencer hesitated with her answer. Aria hadn't told them. Pregnancy always made you forget stuff. "Well….."

"She has a kid." Aria blurted all of a sudden finally telling Hanna and Emily.

"What!" Emily and Hanna shouted in complete shock looking over at Spencer.

Spencer stood at the foot of the steps that led up to the second floor of the house. She saw Gabrielle run up there and was pretty sure Gabrielle was eavesdropping on their conversation downstairs. "Gabrielle can you come downstairs for Mommy, please?"

Gabrielle peaked out from behind one of the walls. Spencer coaxed her down far enough for her to snatch her up. Now Gabrielle was on Spencer's hip and Gabrielle's arms were around Spencer's neck. Gabrielle who was super shy hid in the crook of Spencer's neck hiding her face from Spencer's ex best friends.

"Omigod! It's like a mini Spencer!" Hanna's eyes bugged out at the sight of Gabrielle.

Emily looked at the little cutie in Spencer's arms with wondering eyes. "How did you get pregnant at such a young age? I mean, you're Spencer Hastings. I expected it would've been Hanna."

"Hey!" Hanna protested.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders. Aria and Spencer shared glance. Aria nodded encouragingly. "It's Toby's baby. I was only two months pregnant when he broke up with me."

"Can I hold her?" Emily asked politely.

Spencer nodded and smiled. Giving Gabrielle to Emily, Emily copied Spencer holding Gabrielle correctly. "She's really pretty. She looks just like you with Toby's blue eyes."

"Thanks." Spencer wished Gabrielle got more of Toby's features, but she was glad Gabrielle at least got his blue eyes.

Hanna circled Emily to get a good look at Gabrielle. "Natural beauty is luckily something you have. Fashion beauty…not so much. You need to go shopping with Auntie Hanna. Who's been dressing you? It looks like Spencer's style barfed on you."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Spencer, but it's the truth weather you like it or not." Hanna put her hands up in surrender.

Gabrielle giggled chewing on her pinky. "Me thought me only had one auntie. Is she Mommy's sissy too?"

Spencer took Gabrielle back in her arms from Emily. That question worried her. She thought about Toby's step sister Jenna. No, she couldn't even think about counting Jenna as an aunt. "No, you only have one aunt. That's Auntie Melissa; Mommy's older sister. These three are my best friends from high school. They were like my sisters. Can Brie call you guys Auntie?"

"Yes." They all nodded happily at the thought of having Gabrielle as a niece. Each of them had their turns holding Gabrielle. Gabrielle warmed up to Aria better and warmed up to Hanna and Emily for the first time quickly. Spencer got all of them snacks and they started talking while Gabrielle played with her dolls.

Hanna had gone to Hollis College. She's got a major in fashion. Now she is operating her own fashion company and had a lot of major lines that had been favorited the second they came out. Caleb and her were now engaged and getting married in two months. Also the second they started talking about the wedding Hanna asked Spencer's to be a brides' maid and Gabrielle to be the flower girl. Caleb and her still hadn't found one yet.

Emily and Maya were still dating. The distance between them during college didn't affect their relationship at all. Now Emily was a swim coach at a popular college in Pennsylvania. Emily was still waiting for Maya to pop the question that's she's been waiting for ever since Aria got engaged.

Aria had also gone to Hollis College and majored in English. At first it was just to get her degree over with, but then Ezra got his job back. It soon became that she went there to be closer to Ezra. They've been married for one year and expecting a child in two months. They had chosen for the sex to be a surprise, but already had names picked out. For a girl they would name her Annabel, and for a boy they would name it Andrew.

Spencer missed so much in her best friends' lives. All Spencer had done was finish college at top of her class, become a teacher, and raise a kid at the age of eighteen. Not much was accomplished like she had planned her future before she was pregnant with Gabrielle. It wasn't much to be proud of either. But still, Gabrielle was Spencer's pride and joy. Nothing could change that.

"So, I'll take Gabby shopping on Saturday." Hanna snapped Spencer out of her little memory land.

"Yes."

After that Emily, Hanna, and Aria left due to having to go to different places for different things. Gabrielle had fallen asleep on the couch with braids in her curly brown hair. Aria's work for sure. Spencer picked Gabrielle up and carried her upstairs to her new princess themed room. Laying Gabrielle down on her old princess bed Spencer kissed her on the forehead. Turning her light out Spencer left her daughter's room.

Now Gabrielle had four aunts-minus Jenna of course. Spencer's friends now knew about her dirty little secret. Every secret she use to have is now gone. Only Toby and her family were in the dark about Spencer's daughter. Maybe it was finally time to tell her parents about Gabrielle.


	10. Telling the Parents from Hell

**Hey, sorry for not updating yesterday. Busy day for me. But, here you go.**

**Thank you to the reviewers.**

***RandomRandom14, Breedom2be, LTree16, and SpobyForever1106.**

**Also thank you SpobyForever1106 for the story alert.**

**I do not own Pll.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Ten: Telling the Parents from Hell**

"You ready for this?" Melissa asked while opening Taylor's car door open.

Spencer nodded glumly getting Gabrielle out of her car seat. Taylor was taken out by Melissa. Ever since Spencer told her friends about Gabrielle she's had this sudden boost of confidence. Maybe her parents wouldn't even mind that she had a kid at the age of eighteen. Maybe they would praise her for her wonderful job she did on Gabrielle. Knowing her parents that would happen when everyone on planet Earth were trillionaire.

Spencer and Melissa picked up their daughters. Now both sisters had a child on their hips. Once sister looked proper; one looked way too young to have a four year old daughter. Rosewood gossipers were going to have a ball day with this secret.

At the front door they knocked and waited for it to open. When it did it showed their mom. Their mom's face changed into a happy face when she saw Melissa and Taylor. "Melissa! And…Spencer." Her mom's happy face dropped and the expression did a three sixty twist as soon as she saw Spencer with a little girl on her hip.

"Hi Mom." Spencer lifted Gabrielle a little to make her daughter more comfortable on her hip. Gabrielle's face was back in the crook her mommy's neck since of the new face starring down at her. Mrs. Hastings opened the door a little wider letting Spencer, Gabrielle, Melissa, and Taylor in. the adults sat at the kitchen's island while Taylor and Gabrielle played with toys that Taylor had here. Mrs. Hastings offered them all coffee.

"Is…is she yours?" Mrs. Hasting nodded towards Gabrielle who was moving the doll in her like she was suppose to be walking.

Spencer nodded her head yes. "Yes, Gabrielle is my daughter." Her voice was soft, but still radiating with confidence.

Mrs. Hastings eyes still had worry in them. "The father?"

A glance was shared by Spencer and Melissa. Melissa's eyes gave Spencer encouragement. So, Spencer explained the same lie she told Toby to her mother. Mrs. Hastings's face looked like it had relief in the expression, but she shook her head in shame. "I'm sorry this child has no father, but the child will have grandparents."

A shocked look appeared on Spencer's face. This was something she had not calculated. There was only the slimmest chance that her parents would accept Gabrielle into the family that Spencer calculated it out. This day just got one hundred percent better.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mrs. Hastings smiled lightly. "We've been wrong about controlling your future, Spencer. It's not the future or career choice we had in mind for you, but if you like it, we're okay with it. You were faced with a challenge-a very hard, _frustrating_ challenge-that most cannot bear. I'm proud of you and Gabrielle. She is a bright girl and very beautiful."

The words Spencer never expected to come out of her mother's mouth towards her just did. Never had Spencer gotten these words before. Everything she did to make them proud of her never got their attention away from Melissa. Now Spencer made a terrible mistake and their proud of her. But, Spencer took it and stopped questioning it.

Spencer smiled at her daughter. At least Gabrielle would have more family now. Grandparents, a half uncle, a real aunt, a cousin, and four aunties that were Spencer friends. That was a good enough family for Spencer right now.

Mrs. Hastings finished her coffee and got up. "Now, let me meet this wonderful daughter of yours."

***Spoby***

"Grwandma is awesome!" Gabrielle exclaimed getting too overexcited for Spencer to buckle up her car seat.

"She really is." Six year old Taylor agreed as she strapped her seat belt on.

Taylor was only one year and eight months older than Gabrielle. Her birthday was in April while Gabrielle's birthday was in December. Even though Taylor was older the tow cousins got along well. It happed Spencer and Melissa that their daughter's got along. Unlike the two sisters had been like at their age.

Dropping Melissa and Taylor off in Philadelphia Spencer and Gabrielle headed back home to Rosewood. Gabrielle fell asleep during the short car ride home. Time for her nap, Spencer thought. Too bad I'm the one who has to carry her in.

When they reached home Spencer carried Gabrielle inside. Kissing Gabrielle's forehead she left Gabrielle's room. Spencer went down to her office on the first floor, and Spencer's phone rang. Not looking at the ID Spence said, "Hello?"

"Hey Spencer." Hanna's cheerful voice bubbled in Spencer's ear.

Spencer scowled at herself for not looking at the ID. "Oh, hello Hanna. Anything I can do for you?"

Hanna answered, "Yeah, I'm making sure of the time I'm picking the little squirt up tomorrow. Ten right?"

"Yes, I'm going to need her home by seven though."

"Seven? Why?" Hanna was confused. Did Spencer really put her kid to sleep the early even though it was summer break for her?

Might as well tell her, Spencer thought. "I told my mom about Gabrielle, and now she wants to spend Grandma Time with her granddaughter."

"No way! You told the parents from hell?" Hanna's loud voice rang in Spencer's ears.

Spencer poked in her ear to make sure it still worked due to Hanna's loud voice. "Parents from hell? Really, Hanna?"

"Hey, your parents are worse than Aria's, and they locked her up in her room when they figured out she was dating Fitzy Boy." Hanna defended herself.

Spencer face palmed. "Oh, God, Hanna. It got to go; Gabrielle is going to be waking up from her nap soon. Dinner won't make itself."

"Kk, chickca. See yah tomorrow." Hanna hung up the phone.

Spencer groaned as she got up from her desk. Dinner certainly will not make itself, but it would be nice if it did. Then another thought came to her head. Parents from hell. Had a nice ring to it. But, not anymore.


	11. Need a New Deck?

**Okay, I don't know if you guys have realized this, but I just did. The chapter numbers are messed up. This says it's chapter elven, but that's only because the proluge was chapter one. This actually is chapter ten. Sorry, just wanted to say that. This is the Toby chapter. Some may like; some may not. But, I'm trying to make a lot of Toby chapters from now on. Justing hinting, you'll like chapter 14 (15 in fanfiction world) alot :)**

**Thank you to my one reviewer, LTree16.**

** I don't own Pretty Little Liars, duh.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Ten: Need a New Deck?**

_Ding dong, ding dong. _Spencer stood up from her desk's chair leaving her office. Opening the door Spencer saw a peppy Michelle standing on the porch. "Hey, sorry for not calling first. I'm kind of busy, so I just stopped by instead."

"It's alright. Gabrielle's out with a friend. I'm just grading papers, so no harm done. Come in." Spencer pushed the door open wider letting the pregnant Michelle in.

"Would you like some breakfast or lunch. I know it's 10:30, so I don't know which you would prefer." Spencer led Michelle into the kitchen.

Michelle carefully sat down on one of the seats at the kitchen's island. "Breakfast would be great; I skipped today due to the hurry I'm in."

Spencer smiled and got some pancakes out of the fridge that she made for Gabrielle thirty minutes earlier. Unwrapping the plastic foil around it Spencer placed the plate of pancakes in the microwave to heat them up a little. Taking them out Spencer poured a medium glass of orange juice and set both in front of Michelle. "Thank you."

"No problem; you looked hungry. Now, may I ask why you are here?" Spencer sat across from Michelle.

Michelle looked around the kitchen. "Well, I am here to see how you like your new home. Also I came to see the house's value and if you wanted to do any renovations. Just a little check I like to do for my clients."

Spencer nodded and got up to make a cup of coffee for herself. The coffee was a needed thing to keep her going while grading papers. When Michelle finished her breakfast Spencer cleaned up the plate and glass and put them in the dishwasher. Then she sat back down sipping on the coffee.

"Well, I did want to put in a deck. That would be the first project. Then maybe put in an in ground pool for Gabrielle. That would maybe have a deck, too. Maybe a connecting deck to the first deck. Oh, and maybe a gazebo. And a bonfire area…" Spencer rambled on thinking about everything she wanted done.

Michelle stopped Spencer before she got too ahead of herself. "Whoa, that's a lot. Anything on the inside?"

"Well, yeah, but for beginners I thought I would start with the outside since it's summer. Maybe in a few years I could do a little work inside."

"Good idea. I advise that you should see how much money you have for renovation first, though. Then make a list of things you want done outside." Michelle advised.

Spencer knew how much money she saved up and the money she had gotten paid in advance for the new job. Now all she had to do was make a wish list. So, Spencer found a notepad and made a list. On the list was: deck, in ground pool, bonfire area, and playground. She decided it'd be easier to get a playground instead of gazebo. Gabrielle would like the playground better than the gazebo, too.

Michelle took the list and examined it. Once it was all read through Michelle smiled. "Good thing a fence has already been put in. I know a great carpenter. He's actually my fiancé."

Spencer's heart throbbed in pain. She wanted to hire Toby, but Michelle had already exited the room to call her fiancé. Plus Spencer didn't want to upset, especially since Michelle was pregnant. You never upset a pregnant woman. Spencer's dorm mate at college learned that the hard way.

With Michelle back Spencer hid her unhappiness. "Great news, he'll be right over. Sadly I can't be here when he comes. Another client has me booked. Good luck."

Spencer led Michelle out the door. First thing Spencer did was grab the list. Michelle never mentioned what time her fiancé would get here. But, he must have been close by, because Spencer heard the doorbell ringing. Defiantly fast.

Spencer opened the door again. But Michelle's fiancé wasn't who Spencer thought it was. Instead it was her ex boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh.

Oh, how could she be so stupid? Michelle was pregnant, maybe six months. Michelle was engaged. Michelle's fiancé was a carpenter. All those clues pointed to Toby being Michelle's fiancé. Spencer really did have no chance with Toby. Michelle was beautiful and wonderful.

"Spencer?" Toby waved his collapsed hand in front of Spencer's frozen face.

"Michelle's your fiancée." Spencer blurted.

Toby looked around the porch trying to his blue eyes from Spencer's brown eyes. This was a topic he tried to avoided, but here it was. "Yeah, I didn't think you knew her."

"She was my realtor."

They stood in an awkward silence for a bit. "Won't you come in?"

Toby stepped in. He looked around the house. "Michelle told me you wanted to work on the backyard. Can I see it?"

"Sure." Spencer mumbled as Toby followed her to the back yard.

Toby looked around taking in everything about the backyard. It was simple and barley worked on with only a hot tub and concrete patio to occupy it. Lots of work needed to be done if Toby was going to make Spencer's dream backyard. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do. Do you have any set plan of where you want things to be?"

"No, just a want list." Spencer muttered.

"Do you want me to design the yard plan?"

"Sure."

They went back inside into Spencer's office. Spencer got Toby some paper to start drawing out the plans for the backyard. Spencer left Toby alone so he could work in peace. Once she came back she just dropped off some lunch.

As Spencer was leaving Toby stopped her. Pinning her against the wall he put each of his hands next to Spencer's head making sure she couldn't leave. She was trapped. With his full eye contact on her Spencer shrunk not being able to handle the eye contact. "You seem to be avoiding me. Why is that?"

"I d-don't know what you mean." Spencer stuttered. Her eyes darted anywhere but Toby's eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" His hot breath blew lightly on her skin.

He was intimating her. Spencer knew it wouldn't be much longer before she kissed him/ but Spencer held her ground. "No-not-thing." The words came out in a stutter much to Spencer's dismay.

"You're lying again."

"Fine, I envy your family."

That confused Toby. Luckily Spencer explained. "I wished I could have a husband or at least a fiancé. I wish Gabrielle had a father that was around. The life you have is wonderful. All I can do is try my best to good life."

Toby stayed in his position. Spencer finally stared into Toby's deep blue eyes. Gabrielle's eyes. _Tell him_ her conscious whispered. Spencer was about to when Toby pulled from his position and walked back to Spencer's desk. Spencer took a breath and left.

When Toby finished up he searched for Spencer. She was nowhere to be found on the first floor. So, Toby went upstairs even though he was invited up. Looking through some of the rooms Toby found a little girl's room. This must be Gabrielle's room.

For some reason Toby felt drawn to this room. The simple pink walls and the princess theme for the room defiantly wasn't his style, but he still went in. everything inside was in perfect order unlike most four year old girls' rooms. Spencer really did spoil Gabrielle. Leaving the room Toby finally found the master bedroom. Slight decorations filled the room. It seemed like Spencer spent all her money on Gabrielle instead of herself.

Spencer was on her bed sitting criss cross with her body facing the headboard. She was holding something in her hands starring down at it. Muffled cries escaped her as if what she was holding gave her bad memories. "Spencer?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she quickly put the picture frame that she was holding away in the bedside table. Toby raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just lonely without my bouncing jelly bean around. She's my everything." Spencer said softly in a strained voice. Toby could tell that what she was saying was true, but it seemed to be a lie in this use of words or a cover up for what was really upsetting her.

"Where is she?"

"Shopping with Hanna."

Toby was confused. "You told your friends."

"Last week." Spencer wiped dry tears off her cheeks.

Spencer calmed down enough to see Toby's drawings. Approved, Toby and Spencer went downstairs to discuss budget and date plans. Once everything was set up Toby was about to leave and Spencer was about to go upstairs when Toby's voice stopped Spencer's feet from climbing any more steps. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other now."

Spencer turned around keeping a hand on the railing to keep balanced. "I'll make sure I'm gone when you're working."

"No, I didn't mean it that, Spencer. I know we've had a bad past between us, but I hope we could be friends again. Just like old times."

Spencer thought for a moment before answering. "Sure, Toby. I'd like that."

"Me, too. Bye Spencer."

"Bye Toby."

With the slam of the door Spencer headed back up to her room. On the bed again she tucked her knees under her chin. Toby was on her mind. She was getting a new deck and got her ex boyfriends who she was still in love with as a new friend. This day couldn't get any better.


	12. Best Friends with Your Ex

**Okay, don't kill me. I have excuses.**

**Excuses:**

***Wednesday I had soccer preactice and my mom forced me to only clean my room. Thursday I was in Columbus all day. We went to the zoo and when we came back my great aunt and uncle's house doesn't have wifi. Friday I was at my friends house all day. We saw a movie and her parents don't allow wifi to the guest. Meaning no wifi or Fanfiction for me :(**

**Okay now pass that sob story, this is a minor Toby chapter. And you guys are going to love and hate chapter fifteen (Chapter 16 for you guys I think).**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**

***Caligirl28 (Sorry), SpobyForever1106, Pinkbelle (About that chapter), princessforky, LTree16, Prettylittlefan for the two reviews.**

**Thank you for the all the story alerts and favorites.**

***prettylittleadictedspoby for both.**

**I don't own Pll.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Eleven: Best Friends with Your Ex**

Starring out of the window Spencer stared at her backyard. Toby's construction team had arrived and began their work. The sun was beating down on them as they moved their tools where they were needed to get started. Spencer's brown eyes landed on Toby's figure. He still had his shirt on. Damn.

"Mommy, who you starring at? Gabrielle popped up out of nowhere frightening Spencer in the process.

Once Spencer recovered from her scare she answered Gabrielle's question. "Oh, I'm just making sure they don't mess up our yard."

"They won't. Me sold cookies to them. They nice men and ladies." Gabrielle crawled up to her seat at the table to look outside, too.

"You what?"

"Sold cookies. Me up to fifty six boxes now." Gabrielle clapped her hands in pride.

Spencer shook her hand in shame, but in truth, she was hiding a smile. Gabrielle was cute as a button and terribly irresistible. No one could say no to her. It was practically impossible. That puppy dog face and big pleading blue eyes just did you in. it was no wonder Gabrielle was so spoiled. That adorable face just got to Spencer sometimes.

"Knock, knock!" Someone yelled as they walked into the house.

Spencer smiled and went to the front of the house to greet the visitor. Melissa's smiling face appeared at the front door with pretty little Taylor at her side. "Hello Melissa. Hi Taylor."

Giving Melissa a hug Spencer squeezed her sister tight. Then she picked up Taylor up in the air and spun her around. Taylor giggled as her summer dress twirled along with her. "Hi Auntie Spencer."

"Who there?" Gabrielle's high pitched voice bounced off the hall's walls.

"Gabrielle it is who's there. Auntie Melissa and your cousin Taylor are here." Spencer corrected Gabrielle's sentence.

"Taylor!" Gabrielle ran to her cousin and hugged her.

Spencer and Melissa smiled at their hugging daughters. Gabrielle and Taylor could've been sisters. The only differentness of the two was their eyes and natural hair style. Taylor had wavy brown hair and the famous brown Hastings eyes. Gabrielle had curly brown hair and blue eyes. Not sisters, but defiantly cousins.

Gabrielle tugged on Taylor's arm dragging her upstairs. "Me got a new doll. It's Sleeping Beauty!"

"Cool!" The two disappeared into Gabrielle's princess room.

"I wish we were like that when we were younger." Melissa laughed softly.

Both adults went into the kitchen. They began a discussion on normal things Hastings would discuss. The doorbell rang signaling another visitor to Spencer's house. "He has a key and yet he still uses the doorbell." Spencer muttered.

"You do the same thing at his house. Don't be a hypocrite." Melissa stated while putting the knife down that she was using to cut up fruit.

Spencer just stuck her tongue out at Melissa. Melissa offered to get the door while Spencer continued to be a little kid. Spencer heard Melissa say hello and hug the guest when she let him in. they came into the kitchen where Spencer was getting out the seasoned uncooked steaks that they were having for lunch.

Spencer didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Spencer." Jason walked over to Spencer and gave Spencer a hug that she gladly returned.

Just at the moment Toby looked up from his work. Looking through the glass door Toby saw Spencer hugging Jason DiLaurentis tightly in a more than friendly hug. His heart's wounds felt like lemon juice had just been poured on them. Jealousy filled his veins. Toby had to look away from the sight before he went up and punched Jason in the face.

"Gabrielle, Taylor! Time for lunch!" Melissa called from the kitchen table she was setting.

Spencer brought out a bowl of cut up fruit and a bowl of salad and set them on the table. The rambunctious children ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Both climbed in the seats that were next to each other. Jason came in from outside the house where he was cooking on the grill. In his hand was a plate of four juicy steaks. Gabrielle and Taylor were splitting one. The adults all got one for themselves.

Lunch began with Jason passing out the steaks and cutting up Gabrielle and Taylor's shared steak. Melissa and Spencer made sure Gabrielle and Taylor got the proper amount of fruits and veggies. It was a nice Hastings and DiLaurentis lunch even though there was only one DiLaurentis at the table.

Once they finished their meal Gabrielle and Taylor excused themselves, and climbed back upstairs to Gabrielle's room to escape cleaning up. Jason and Melissa started talking politics while Spencer cleaned up the kitchen table. It was peaceful and normal environment.

Spencer looked up from her spot at the table where she was washing the table. Instantly, her brown eyes landed on a shirtless Toby. Finally. Spencer's eyes were glued on Toby as he worked in the hot sun glistened in sweat.

"Spencer, I think that spot on the table is clean enough." Melissa joked noticing Spencer was cleaning the same spot over and over again while starring at Toby.

Spencer's cheeks turned a slight pink color signaling she was blushing. She moved on wiping down the rest of the table, once she finished up her work, Spencer joined Jason and Melissa's conversation. But, Spencer's wondering eyes always landed on Toby working outside.

"I thought he had an expecting fiancée. Or are you just making sure he does his work right?" Jason teased as her caught Spencer's wondering eyes on Toby again.

Spencer shook her head. "No, I'm just a hopeless girl in love. At least we're on good terms now."

"You're best friends with your ex?" Melissa scrunched up her eyebrows in displeasure.

"Yes, I am. I might mention my ex is also the father of my child." Spencer turned her eyebrows up mocking her older sister.

Melissa just shook her head. "Why don't I take the kids tonight? You need s break."

"Me? How about you? You've been taking and caring for Gabrielle too much. Let Taylor just stay the night here." Spencer insisted.

"I am a widow, Spencer. I can't get Taylor's father back, but you can. Gabrielle's father is still alive. You're a Hastings; Hastings always get what they want. I'm taking the children and that's final." Melissa stood up from her seat proving her point.

She went upstairs to inform Gabrielle and Taylor that Gabrielle was sleeping over at Auntie Melissa's condo. Spencer slumped in her seat blowing out stressful air. Jason patted Spencer on the back. "She's right, you know?"

"He's taken for a God's sake!" Spencer threw her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, but when have you turned down a challenge. I hate to say this, but if you want Toby, _get him. _I got to be going. Love yah Sis."

Spencer smiled and hugged Jason goodbye. "Love you too, Jason. Even if you're only my half brother, you _feel _like my full brother."

Jason laughed and bid his goodbye exiting outside the front door. Melissa came down holding Taylor in her left arms and holding Gabrielle's hand in her right hand. Gabrielle had a pink Disney Princess suit case trailing behind her. "Bye Mommy. Me loves you."

"Love you too, Princess. Thank you Melissa." Spencer hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Just remember you can't have an ex as a friend. He's either more than or nothing at all. It all depends on what you want." Melissa opened the door and took Gabrielle's hand again leading her out the door with her and Taylor.

A sigh left Spencer's mouth. Her brain felt like it had been through a sharp bladed blender. Back at the sliding door Spencer saw Toby's team clearing up their work tools and heavy equipment. Spencer caught Toby kissing Michelle who arrived to give Toby a ride home. Spencer's broken heart screamed in pain.

Melissa's words echoed inside Spencer head. "_He's either more than or nothing at all. It all depends on what you want." _Spencer groaned and held her spinning head. She needed a drink, badly.

**Did anyone catch the Lucky One scene I knid of added in there?**


	13. No One Wants a Drunk Spencer

**Hey soory for the late update. In this story Toby doesn't know that Jason is Spencer's half brother. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alerted.**

**Story alerts: pearlsandpens, PurpleWings71, and hayhay1062.**

**Reviewers: princessforky, Prettylittlefan, RandomRandom14, poisonnwine, SpobyForever1106, LTree16 (Aww thanks (: ) and Prettylittlefan.**

**This story has been disclaimed too much. So just check every chapter before this one for it ;P**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Twelve: No One Wants a Drunk Spencer**

"Can I get another shot?" A drunken Spencer slurred as she plopped down her empty shot glass looking at the bar tender with pleading eyes.

The bartender smiled and set up another three shots of straight vodka. Spencer had been giving him a lot of business with her endless order of shots. The bar was partly empty with a few drunken singers singing karaoke and a couple college students doing body shots. Spencer had taken so many shots already that she couldn't even remember the bar's name anymore. Straight vodka and scotch were not good for the brain.

Spencer had come here to wash out her brain, to forget the last five years of her life. The alcohol was defiantly working. Spencer flipped her head side to side gulping down more and more alcohol ignoring the burn it caused in her throat. Someone sat next to her on the open stool. A sweet British accent filled the words the person spoke. "Fancy meeting you here, Spencer."

With so much alcohol in her veins and brain, Spencer could only register that Wren was sitting next to her. Not that he was a cocky bastard who tried to ruin her relationship with Toby back in the day when A haunted her. For Spencer, all she could think of that he was sitting next to her. Way too much alcohol was in her. This was not what Spencer was supposed to think. She was supposed to hate Wren's guts.

"Where's your knight in shining armor?" Wren asked yet another question with his irritating accent.

Spencer just shook her drunkenly hoping that would answer Wren's question and he would stop bothering her. She was too drunk to care. Soon the alcohol began seeping in her mind and affected her hearing. All Spencer could see was Wren's mouth moving with no words pouring out. The next set of shots was set up. Spencer took all three within ten seconds without even thinking.

Next thing Spencer knew Wren was pulling her onto the dance floor where a bunch of people were dancing out of control. Spencer tripped and stumbled due to her high alcohol intake. Her brain wasn't working. Her body wasn't moving. She wanted to pull away so bad, but she couldn't moved her arm an inch. Wren was in control of her now.

He pulled her hands in his that Spencer very much didn't want to hold. Gripping her hands tightly Wren jerked Spencer closer to him. They were soon dancing to some slow sound Spencer couldn't hear; Wren fully in control.

Spencer's mind blacked out not noticing the time changing. When her mind woke up again Wren was grinding on her ass aggressively. His lips were biting her neck painfully making her feel so dirty. This was wrong, really wrong. But, her body didn't obey her mental commands.

Her body kept sloppily grinding back not even knowing what it was doing. Her mind screamed no, but her body didn't move in any format of getting away from Wren. She tried everything, but her mind couldn't make her body budge. It was no use; she knew Wren was going to take advantage of her tonight. There was nothing Spencer could do.

"Spencer?"

Spencer didn't know who was calling her name, but the voice was her savior. Wren growled against her neck, but his lips released its hold on her neck. Spencer's mind kicked in a bit letting her stumble away from Wren. She fell into her savior's arms. They were strong and warm against her as they held her, protecting her.

The savior growled probably glaring at Wren. "What are you doing?"

Wren grinned his Cheshire smile right at Spencer. "So, the knight in shining armor had finally arrived? Hurray!"

"Yes, now get away from her. She doesn't want to be with your drunk ass." Spencer's mind raced trying to think of who was holding her.

"She seemed to be having a good time with me." Wren's grin widened.

That had done it. Spencer's savior's fist attacked Wren's face. Wren fell to the ground holding his badly bleeding nose. Spencer's blurred eyes didn't see much else, because her savior was dragging her out of the bar.

Into the person's car Spencer was placed in the passenger's seat. Her eyes shut before she could get a glimpse of the savior's face to identify it. They drove along with Spencer's mind drifting into a short slumber.

***Spoby***

Spencer felt her body being picked up bridal style. Still drunk, Spencer couldn't see the face of her savior. Damn alcohol. They were at Spencer's house at least from what Spencer's eyes squinted at. Good thing Gabrielle wasn't here to see her mommy this way. Gabrielle would be scarred for life.

They went upstairs and walked into the master bedroom that had the door open to their luck. Finally when Spencer was laid down on her bed she got a look at her savior's face. Her eyes cleared showing her the blue eyes that Spencer had loved so much. "Toby?"

Toby nodded his head slowly. "Yes, it's me. You're all right; I brought you home. Good thing I came before Wren could take advantage of you."

Spencer saw hurt in Toby's eyes. "Why were you there?"

"Michelle went out with a few of her friends. I was just going to the bar to clear my head."

"Me, too."

Toby laughed and sat at the end of Spencer's bed. "Oh yeah, your head is going to be spotless in the morning."

Suddenly Melissa's words entered Spencer's head. _He's either more than or nothing at all. It all depends on what you want._ "Toby?"

Toby looked into Spencer's brown eyes with his wondering blue eyes. He waited for her to speak. He felt it was something important since there was urgency in Spencer's voice. Just as Spencer opened her mouth to tell Toby Gabrielle was his daughter, the alcohol consumed her and she passed out.

**Next chapter is only Toby being in the begining, so don't kill me. But i did finish chapter fifteen (16 for u) and u may or may not like it...**


	14. Adult Sleepover Minus the Kid

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I'm just a busy person. But, it was kind o good, because I didn't have my iPod to tell you the thank yous.**

**Thank you to the reviewers:**

***RandomRandom14, SpobyForever1106, gigi7878, LTree16, Prettylittlefan, and PLLSpobyEzriaHalebEmaya.**

**And thank you PLLSpobyEzriaHalebEmaya for the favorite auhtor and for favoriting.**

**I won't own Pretty Little Liars even if I begged and pleaded.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Thirteen: Adult Sleepover Minus the Kid**

Groaning Spencer woke up shielding her eyes from the sun ray that were leaking in from the window. Blocking her eyes from the sun even more Spencer sat up a little. That was the complete wrong thing to do. He head throbbed so bad that her head fell back on the pillow squishing it. Owe, Spencer thought holding her head while still blocking the light from burning her eyes out.

"Morning sleepyhead. How's that hangover feeling?" Toby came in carrying a tray and shutting the door with his foot behind him.

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again." Spencer pulled the covers over her head.

Toby chuckled making Spencer want removed the covers from her head, but still didn't. "That's what everyone says during the hangover phrase."

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm the one who saved you from doing something stupid last night. I dropped by early to make you breakfast and make sure you were alright."

Spencer removed the covers from her head finally to see a plate of eggs and bacon with a tall glass of orange juice on the tray Toby brought in. Spencer was about to sit up when the throbbing pain in her head popped back up and made it feel like a drum was being played inside of her head. Groans left her mouth without permission.

"I used your keys to get in just in case you were wondering." Toby sat back up walking over to the door.

"Thank you."

Toby smiled showing off his dimples. Spencer missed his dimples so much. They were so cute, and brought out his smile more. "What are friends for?"

A crack made its way into Spencer's heart. Friends. That's all they'll ever be now. Toby didn't see her as anything more. He was happy in life without her. Her heart was crying out in pain now. It didn't matter. There was nothing Spencer could do about it. Gabrielle will be forever fatherless.

Spencer shook her head at the thought. Wrong thing to do again. Groaning Spencer sat up slightly and began to eat her meal. When she was done she slipped out of bed heading to the bathroom. A cold shower should help this stupid hangover.

***Spoby***

Bleep. Spencer's phone had gone off. Melissa had texted her. _Can I burrow Gabrielle for one more night? _Spencer texted back a quick reply of yes to Melissa. Melissa was obsessed with Gabrielle. Spencer was pretty sure Melissa would kidnap her daughter if she could. Gabrielle and Taylor were practically sisters already.

Going downstairs Spencer looked out of the sliding glass door as she did every morning Toby was working. Sure enough Toby and his workmates starting to dig a big hole in the ground for the in ground pool. Gabrielle was going to love that pool. Spencer could imagine it now. Gabrielle would be slashing in the water. Spencer would be lounging on a pool chair observing Gabrielle's fun time while reading a magazine. It was going to be wonderful when it was finished.

She didn't want to be all alone today. Spencer felt she would let herself do something stupid again if she stayed alone today. All she could remember from last night and was going to the bar and waking up this morning being greeted by Toby. Everything else was a blurred image then even with squinting Spencer could recall it. Alcohol: the greatest memory wiper.

Pulling out her cell phone, Spencer typed out a text to Aria, Emily, and Hanna. _Hey, you guys want to have a sleepover? Gabrielle's over Melissa's house for the night and I'm all alone. _Sending out the text Spencer got replies in a few minutes. Hanna: _Yes! _Aria: _Sure _Emily: _That sounds great. _Spencer smiled as she and her friends started making plans.

***Spoby***

"I'm home!" Hanna entered the house with the spare key Spencer had made especially for Hanna since it was all pink and glittery.

Spencer laughed and gave her blonde friend a hug. "Good to see yah. Thanks for keeping me company today."

"No, thank you. Caleb's visiting his family out in California. I would've gone with, but work held me bad. All I've been doing at night is pigging out on popcorn and screaming at reruns of American Idol."

They went in the kitchen to get some food and refreshments. The doorbell rang, so Spencer left Hanna in the kitchen still looking for food. It turned out to be Aria and Emily. They had ridden together since it was easier. Giving them hugs Spencer greeted them kindly.

"Ezra thanks you dearly. He wanted to go out with his friends for a drink, but wouldn't leave me alone at home. He felt if he left me all alone I would go into sudden labor and not be able to get to the hospital by myself. That man and his nerves." Aria laughed setting her purse on the coat rack.

Emily took off her light jacket and set it on the coat rack along with Aria's purse. "Maya's out with a friend tonight."

"Well, I guess tonight was a great idea." Spencer, Emily, and Aria walked in the kitchen to see Hanna devouring pancakes.

"They have pancakes!" The pancake eating girl squealed.

All three dark haired girls rolled their eyes at their blonde friend. Hanna and pancakes were a match made in heaven. If Caleb didn't propose they were sure Hanna would have married fluffy golden pancakes. Finally, Hanna finished off her pancakes. "We should go shopping." Hanna declared wiping some syrup off his pink loss glossed lip.

"Really Hanna? You just ate pancakes, and now you want to go shopping?" Aria giggled.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. Emily's eyes peered over Spencer to see someone familiar working outside. "Oh, I spy a hottie with a body."

Everyone turned to the direction where Emily was looking. There Toby was shirtless showing off his muscular body while he worked. Sweat glistened on his tanned skin making him look completely godly. "Too bad he's engaged." Hanna said looking at Toby with eyes glazed over because of Toby's hotness.

"Hanna!" Both Emily and Aria smacked Hanna in the arm.

"Owe!" Hanna rubbed her arms. "Sorry Spencer."

"It's okay, Han. On second thought, shopping sounds great." Spencer took one last look at Toby's godly body.

***Spoby***

"Ugh, I never thought I'd actually shop till I dropped." Aria complained as her arms slumped down with all the bags on her arms.

Spencer took some of the pressure off of Aria by taking some of the bags for her. "Don't drop yet baby momma. We're almost to the car."

It was true. When they reached Spencer's car they piled their bags in the trunk barley fitting in everything. Driving back to Spencer's house they arrived seeing Toby and his team cleaning up for the day. Spencer and her friends carried in everything they bought with Spencer carrying

With everything in the girls sat down on the sofa in the family room. Hanna clicked on the TV while Spencer made some popcorn. Emily picked out a few movies that they could watch that weren't kid movies. Then movie night began.

***Spoby***

After five movies most of the girls were knocked out. Emily and Spencer were still up though. Aria burrowed Spencer's old pregnant pillow and took the largest couch even though she was the tiniest of the four. Hanna took the floor right below Spencer and Emily sleeping with Gabrielle's colorful blankets. Since Emily and Spencer were up they sat with their knees up on the last couch open.

"Hey Em, are you okay? You seem really quiet." Spencer put a hand on her best friend's shoulder in comfort.

Emily shook her head slightly and sank her shoulders lower letting out a small sniffle. "No. Maya has been out with this friend of hers often lately. When she doesn't sleepover she comes home very, very late. I'm worried that Maya might be cheating on me."

"Oh, Em. It's okay." Spencer hugged Emily's head as she bursted into a million tears.

They sat like that for hours as Emily drained out all of her tears. When she was finished crying Spencer poured her some Sleepy Tea to get Emily to go to sleep. Spencer got an addiction to that stuff when she became a teacher. It knocked her right out when she needed it after long nights of grading papers.

With Emily asleep on the last couch, Spencer took to the floor with some left over blankets that she didn't cover Emily with. Slowly her eyelids shut. Today had been one hell of a day, but a day she defiantly needed. Shopping with Diva Hanna and spending hours gossiping while the movies played was something Spencer needed. Now emotional Emily had been added to the mix. A good night's sleep was one hundred percent needed right now.


	15. A Different Point of View

**Sorry about the wait. This chapter was sorta long and I barley had any time to type it.**

**Thank you to the reviewers.**

***RandomRandom14, LTree16, C, princessforky, and Prettylittlefan.**

**Thank you to Story alerts, Favorite story, and Favorite Author.**

***Story alerts: PLLSpobyEzriAHalebEmaya and AusslySpoby4eva.**

***Favorite Story: AusslySpoby4eva**

***Favorite Author: RandomRandom14.**

**I'm still a teen, not an adult. So obvisiously I'm not Marlene King.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Different Point of View**

Wiping her hands off Spencer looked at her successful job of throwing out the trash. It was a thing Spencer had to do very often since having a curious four year old made a huge mess. Gabrielle loved arts and crafts. But, arts and crafts didn't love her back-at all. Spencer was always cleaning up some new mess of glitter, glue, and construction paper.

Spencer's high radar ears picked up as she heard yelling behind her. That was the great thing about being a mom. Your ears and eye sight sharpen due to having to protect a child 24/7.

Turning around from heading back inside Spencer saw Toby and Michelle having a heated argument. Spencer's never seen them fight before. She listened in closely to see what it was about.

"You've been hanging out with Spencer a lot lately. Why wouldn't I be curious?" Michelle threw her hands up in the air.

It was true. Ever since Toby saved Spencer at the bar from Wren last a week ago they had become better friends. Talking and catching up on things seemed pretty harmless to Spencer. Spencer talked about Gabrielle; Toby talked about Michelle. The awkward conversations they use to have seemed to drift away.

Toby defended himself. "Spencer and I are just friends. It's been awhile since I've seen her, so we've been catching up, that's all it is. You have nothing to worry about."

Michelle still looked angry thought. "Yeah right. I've seen the way you look at her. Toby, what's really going on between you two?"

"Nothing, okay Michelle? God, you don't have to be jealous of every girl I talk to."

Steam was pouring out of Michelle's ears now. "Don't you start with me."

"All this stress and anger can't be good for the baby." Toby backed down.

Michelle scowled and marched away to her car forgetting about Toby. "I love you." Toby called, but Michelle only scuffed at the loving words Toby said.

Ouch, Spencer thought. I guess I should go and comfort him like a good friend would. Spencer walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

Toby looked up to see Spencer. "You heard that?"

"Sorry. I was taking out the trash and I overheard. Blame the Mommy Radar Ears."

Toby chuckled a little, but stopped as he looked the way Michelle's car had driven away. Shaking his head he looked back at Spencer. "She can be a bit bitchy sometimes. Even without the baby hormones getting at her."

"Strange. Michelle seemed all nice and polite. I didn't even think she had baby hormones!" Spencer admitted.

"Most people say that. No one's seen her from my point of view. There's a lot you don't know." Toby kicked a stone off the driveway. "I think I'm going to head over to the bar before facing her wrath."

"Oh no you don't. That's not a good idea-trust me. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Spencer offered.

"That'd be great." Toby agreed.

They went inside through the garage to get inside. Toby went to the bathroom to clean up a bit from work. Spencer called Gabrielle down for dinner while making the final touches on the meal she had made. Gabrielle came bouncing into the kitchen. "Can you set the table for Mommy, Brie?"

"Yes Mommy." Gabrielle went to the work at setting the table.

"Uh, Brie, we need another set. We're having a guest for dinner." Spencer informed the little girl when she saw Gabrielle set up two spaces at the table for dinner.

The little girl nodded and got another set of a plate, glass, fork, and knife. She continued setting the table humming a happy little tune. Toby entered the kitchen just as Spencer was filling the plates with food. Tonight's dinner was spaghetti and meatballs small enough for Gabrielle to chew. To go with the entree' was a small house salad and a bowl of creamy apple sauce.

Gabrielle sat on her legs to make it easier to reach her food on the table. The table was able to sit four, but sometimes Spencer took a chair from the dining room when Jason came over with Melissa and Taylor. Spencer and Gabrielle sat on one side while Toby sat on the other side. It was mostly so Spencer could help Gabrielle cut up her noodles into smaller pieces.

"I would've made garlic bread, but Gabrielle doesn't like garlic." Spencer acknowledged.

"Yuck." Gabrielle declared plugging her nose close.

Spencer and Toby laughed at Gabrielle's scrunched up face. Toby kept eating his food enjoying it very much. He never knew Spencer could cook so well. When they dated they just ordered out for food. Also he saw how well Spencer got along with Gabrielle. They were such a cute sight together.

"Okay, you have an hour and a half before bed time." Spencer said while wiping Gabrielle's mouth that was covered in spaghetti sauce.

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "No school work?"

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

Gabrielle ran upstairs to go play with her dolls in their doll house. Toby raised a questioning eyebrow at Spencer. "School work during summer break?"

"What? She still has a little trouble with her Rs." Spencer defended herself.

Toby nodded smirking. "Uh hun."

Spencer pouted. She got up from her seat and began to clean up the plates. Toby would've helped, but Spencer was lightning quick. Once everything was in the dishwasher Spencer sat back down in her seat with a cup of coffee. "Thank for the meal."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence with the only noise of Spencer sipping her coffee. Spencer broke the silence though. "Is everything between you and Michelle going to be okay?"

Toby shook his head no. "No, I doubt it. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I never wanted to get engaged with Michelle."

"What!" Spencer screeched.

Toby took a deep breath meaning it was going to be a long explanation. "We were dating for three years. But, the more we dated the more I noticed Michelle changing. She became clingy dragging me everywhere. Her niceness drifted away, and she became bitchier and bossier. It was enough for me to want to break up with her. The day I was going to break up with her she dropped the news that she was pregnant."

Spencer was astonished. This was something she never expected to hear about Michelle. She took Toby's hand to comfort him ignoring the sparks she felt from her action. "Go on."

"Even thought I didn't want to be with her, I could never leave the baby fatherless." Sharp needles stuck themselves in Spencer's heart. "So, I did what any rational guy would do: I proposed. That's when all hell broke loose."

Then Toby went on to explaining how Michelle went crazy with the idea, she wanted to get married right away, but luckily Toby made the wedding date be after the baby's arrival. All she could talk about was the baby or the wedding. But, Toby was going through all of this to be there for the baby.

Spencer wished her could tell Toby right now that Gabrielle was his daughter, but, the guy had so much to hold on his shoulders right now. Spencer had to wait for the right time to tell him.

"That's good that you're doing that. Once the baby comes your life doesn't matter anymore. It's all about his or her life then. But, it's worth it." Spencer let go of Toby's hand to lean back in her chair taking another sip of warm coffee.

Toby sighed." How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be such a great mom. I mean, look at Gabrielle. She an intelligent little girl that was raised by a single teenage mom going to college." Toby complimented Spencer making her blush a little.

Spencer got up to refill her coffee cup. "Truthfully, I had a lot of help. For the first year of college I barely got by. My roommate helped me study and take care of the baby. Then the second year of college I bunked with Melissa to get back on my feet. She helped me out finically and with the baby."

A sip of coffee gave her a boost to continue her story. "The third and fourth year I finally got the hang of being a mother and being on my own. Melissa bought me a condo as an extra bonus. Jason watched Gabrielle for me during school hours. I finally within that time got my life together and stable. But, not for me, for Gabrielle."

"Remember how you said you envied me family?" Spencer nodded. "Well, I envy your family."

The words smacked Spencer in the face. No one should envy her family. Spencer was a single teenage mom that went through college raising a kid for God's sake! "Michelle will change."

"I doubt that, but I better be going before she becomes a devil with baby hormones." Toby got up pushing in his chair.

"You could stay the night." Spencer said abruptly.

Toby's eyebrows lifted, but a smile was on his face. "That'd be great."

The two climbed upstairs so Spencer could show Toby his guest room. She also showed Toby the bathroom where he went to take a shower. Spencer put Gabrielle to bed and set off to her own bed. Her busy day was finally over, and now she was allowed to sleep.

With this new view on Michelle, Spencer began to think. Toby didn't want to be in a relationship with Michelle. There was something fishy about her. And Spencer was going to find out exactly what it was.


	16. That was Not What She Wanted

**Damn, this chapter was almost 2,000 words. Sorry, I tired. But, thank you so much for 94 reviews! It means so much to me! I've never ever expected this story to be so popular! Wow, I'm actually being positive. Gaspers!**

**Thank you vuleku for the story alert.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers.**

***SpobyForever1106, omgiitstay, LTree16, RandomRandom14, princessforky, Caligirl28, RAMYLOVER, Prettylittlefan, PLLSpobyEzriaHalebEmaya, Spoby Forever, I'mpicturinganewbirnwitha6pack (Uhhh, well depends on how busy my week has been, like this week. But, usually it's less than a week if I'm lucky. And this would be the next chapter ;) )**

**...Not owning Pretty Little Liars over here ;)**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Fifteen: That was Not What She Wanted**

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake Up! There's a shirtless man in the kitchen!" Gabrielle shook her mommy's sleeping body roughly trying to wake her up.

Spencer rolled over ignoring her frantic daughter for her much needed sleep. "You said the whole sentence correctly."

"Me serious! Come on!" Gabrielle tugged on Spencer's open hand dragging her across the bed a little.

Finally Spencer woke up leaving her sleep behind. Sitting up she looked into her daughter's serious blue eyes. Pulling the cover from her body Spencer let Gabrielle tug her out of bed making her following behind the little girl downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, a shirtless man was at the stove coaxing eggs from the pan onto the plate.

Spencer mentally faced palmed herself. She totally forgot Toby spent the night here. Gabrielle grabbed her mommy's hand bouncing up and down while pointing at Toby. "See, see? Me told you!"

Toby turned around showing off his hot six pack. "Sorry for scaring you, Gabrielle. I wanted to make you guys breakfast in return for letting me stay the night her."

"It's okay. You're really, really hot." Gabrielle giggled twirling her finger in her brown curls.

"Gabrielle!" Oh, God, she just called her father hot. Spencer literally face palmed this time.

Gabrielle just shrugged and went to sit at the table while Toby laughed at Gabrielle's comment. Spencer saw there were two places at the table that already had everything set up. A plate of eggs with one slice of bacon and one slice of buttery toast. A glass of orange juice was to drink. Spencer sat down next to her daughter who was already gobbling down her food. Toby joined them once he finished cooking his food.

"Finish up Brie, Emily will be here soon." Spencer commanded finishing her food.

Toby's ears perked up. "Emily?"

"Yeah, I have to run some daughter free errands today. Emily is babysitting Gabrielle for me." Spencer explained.

Spencer went upstairs to take a quick hot shower leaving Toby and Gabrielle alone downstairs. When Spencer finished she hopped out drying herself quickly. After blow drying her hair and getting dressed, Spencer ran down the steps to see Emily waiting patiently at the front door.

"Before you go Momma Bear on me, I know what to do and Toby let me in. You better get going." Emily's words came out speedy, but perfect like she had been practicing.

Spencer hugged Emily. "Thanks a ton, Em."

"Anything to get out of the apartment and see my favorite niece."

"Maya problems?"

"Emily nodded. "Yes, but I'll tell you later. Now go!"

Finally listening to Emily Spencer left thanking Emily again. In her car Spencer sped off to Michelle's house. Her research that she did last night was stuck in her head repeating over and over again. Luckily, Michelle's car was still in the driveway when Spencer reached her house. Knocking on the door Michelle's face appeared on the other side. "Oh, hi Spencer. Toby's not here, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I came to see you." Spencer's brown eyes narrowed down at the shorter girl in front of her.

Michelle was dressed in her business casual. Perfect. "Well, I got to-"

"Too bad, I've booked you for the whole day." Spencer stepped in without being invited in.

Michelle slammed the door shut. "What do you want?"

"Just a little chat."

"Well, hurray up!" Damn, Toby was right. Michelle is the devil when she has baby hormones.

Spencer glared at her taking a seat on the edge of an armchair. "Why did you tell Toby about you being pregnant when he was about to break up with you?"

Michelle tried to act like she was taken aback by Spencer's question, but Spencer saw right through it. "You're seven months pregnant, not five. Why did it take you two months for you to tell Toby about your pregnancy?"

Michelle seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma. "I-I I didn't think he would a father." It came out more like a question than a reason.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason or will I have to fill in the blanks?"

Michelle finally gave in easier than Spencer thought. "Yes, I'm seven months pregnant. I didn't tell Toby because… it's not even his baby."

"Bingo." Spencer got off the arm of the chair.

"Don't think this means anything. I know about you and Toby. You were in love. Toby broke up with you. You got drunk and got knocked up. Toby won't take you back and be the father of your baby's daddy. Deal with it bitch, Toby doesn't love you anymore. If you tell him, it will only make things worse." An evil glint was in Michelle's eyes as she said the words.

Spencer gulped. It was true. But, Spencer didn't want to be true. "Toby's just a friend." Spencer's lied to the cops so many times that she made the lie believable to Michelle. "And I'm telling him."

"Fine, do so. But just you wait. This will all back fire on you." Michelle was making her way out the door, but Spencer didn't let her get way too easily.

"Why are you still with Toby if it's someone else's baby?"

Michelle whipped her head around. "Don't you get it? Money. Toby surprisingly makes a lot of it. His business makes my business more popular. Plus, Toby does anything for you in a snap of a finger. I would lose all of that if I was with my baby's father."

Spencer never thought of that. It made a lot of sense. Before Spencer could make a response, Michelle spoke up again, "I'll help you realize you're wrong. Toby will be home at five; I'll make sure I'm not around. Have fun." With that Michelle got in her car and left for work.

Making her way home Spencer parked her car in the garage. Emily and Gabrielle were in the family room playing with Gabrielle's dolls. "Hey Mommy!" Gabrielle got up and gave Spencer a warm hug that she needed.

Spencer noticed Emily's unhappiness. So, Spencer pulled out of the hug and looked at her daughter. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Yes!"

Setting up the TV for Gabrielle, Spencer left Gabrielle watching Bubble Guppies. Emily looked like she was about to burst into tears when Spencer reached her. She was starring at something on her phone. "Oh, Em, what's wrong?"

Emily turned the phone towards Spencer to let her see what she was starring at. On it was a picture of Maya making out with some girl Spencer didn't recognize. "Em…"

"Aria took it last night when she went out to dinner with Ezra. I knew it. I knew she was cheating on me." Tears spilled out of Emily's eyes. Spencer hugged Emily tightly letting Emily cry on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer rubbed her back saying soothing words. Emily calmed down and accepted the water that Spencer gave her. They started discussing other topic like Michelle. Emily agreed with what Spencer was doing. They still had a couple hours until five o'clock. "We need a girl's day."

***Spoby***

"Spencer, you need to go." Emily pointed out taking Gabrielle's hand from Spencer.

Spencer was about to protest, but Emily practically shoved her in her car. Spencer obeyed and drove to Toby's house. This was never or never.

Toby opened the door surprised to see Spencer on his porch. "You come here a lot you know?"

"Can I come in?"

Toby stepped aside letting Spencer in. Toby didn't even get a chance to ask why Spencer was here. Spencer did herself. "I'm about to tell you something that might shock you. But, I'm your friend and I have to tell you this."

"Um, okay, shoot." Toby leaned against one of the armchairs in the family room like Spencer did earlier.

After a huge deep breath Spencer began. "Michelle is actually seven months pregnant, and the baby is not yours. Before you say anything thing let me finish. Michelle's only with you because of your money and the way you treat her. Now you may speak."

Toby didn't speak. His mouth was closed, lips pressed in a straight line. His blue eyes turned a dark shade of blue and were glazed over with seriousness. Not good. Spencer's mind raced with things to say, but her mouth was dry. But, Michelle's words were evading her mind taking over. Michelle was right.

"So, I'm not the baby's father?" Toby finally said.

Spencer shook her head.

"Then what's this suppose to mean? Huh? Michelle and I have already got everything planned and ready. The nursery, the life insurance, the school plans, birthday parties…everything. I went through so much trouble just to be there for the baby. Now I learn out of the blue that the baby's not even mine!" Toby's voice rose with every word.

Michelle was right. Michelle was right. Spencer chanted in her head. She bit the inside of her cheek thinking hard. "I thought you would be happy."

"Happy? I'm nowhere near happy. My only two girlfriends cheated on me and got pregnant with someone else's baby. Do you think I'm happy?"

"Wait a second. You knew I was pregnant?"

Toby's face changed a little bit. "Of course. Jenna told me. I didn't want to believe it, but she showed me a sonogram of your baby with the parents name on it. Only problem was Jenna got the father wrong. It was Jason."

Spencer's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Jason DiLaurentis? Oh, God, Toby. Jason's my half brother!"

"Then Jenna was right. The father's Wren." Toby's anger was worse than when he thought it was Jason.

Spencer face palmed at Toby's stupidity. "Toby, Wren's eyes are brown!"

Toby was so confused now. "So, your story was true?"

"No, Toby it wasn't. I've only had sex with one person. Now tell me what color Gabrielle's eyes are?"

Toby thought about Gabrielle's eyes. They were big and…blue. "Oh."

"Yes, Toby, oh. You know what Toby? Now you have a child that's not even yours and one that is. But, you're only going to be a father towards one of the." With that Spencer stomped out of the door and slammed it shut. Tears were falling out of her eyes as she got into her car and sped off home. This was most defiantly not what she had expected to happen. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. Michelle was right.

**I FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY! BAD NEWS, IT'S ONLY 20 CHAPTERS LONG.**


	17. Forgetting Something Spencer?

**Back the next day. Fuck yeah! Sorry language. But, this might be a little happier chapter compared to yesterday's. Also I put kind of's Gabrielle's pov at the end. Tell me if you like it.**

**THANKS A MILLION FOR GETTING THIS STORY OVER 100 REVIEWS! Excited much?**

**Thank you to the reviewers:**

***HaNpllfan, omgittstay, Caligirl28, LTree16(for two (;), RandomRandom14, princessforky, C, and PurpleWings71.**

**Don't own Pll.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Sixteen: Forgetting Something Spencer?**

_Ring, ring, ring._ Spencer slammed her fist on her phone hopping it would shut off on one of the hits. Toby had been calling her all night. She couldn't answer it, so she just let it go to her cherry voicemail once again for the billionth time.

Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded with messed up makeup. Fresh tears dripped from her eyes dragging the makeup and dried tears down her cheek. Why did life have to be so unfair to her? First her parents, then Alison, then A, then Wren, then Ian, and then Mona would tried to kill her once Spencer figured out she was A. who else wanted to join her list. Oh right, Michelle. She was on the freaking top of the list.

Finally, after hours and hours of crying sleep consumed Spencer.

***Spoby***

Groaning Spencer woke up from her dreamless sleep. Nightmares haunted her sleep making it hard to get a wink of peaceful sleep. Spencer slid out of bed and into a much needed hot shower. After the head clearing shower, Spencer got out and got ready for the day. Downstairs she saw Emily and Gabrielle eating French toast at the kitchen table. "Morning Emily. Morning Brie."

Before Spencer got any French toast for herself, she pulled the blinds on the glass door to the backyard to make sure she didn't see Toby. Then she slapped the golden brown French toast piece on her plate and warmed up a cup of black coffee. Ah, mornings.

When they finished up, Spencer and Emily cleaned up while Gabrielle went upstairs to get changed. Emily looked at the soapy water in the sink sadly. "Do you mind if I stay the night again?"

"Sure. Stay as long as you want. Gabrielle would die is you left, and I'd be pretty sad, too. But, only if you make breakfast every morning." Spencer moved the dishes in to the sink from the dirty soap water.

Emily gave her a look, but Spencer just laughed. "Kidding."

Then both of their phones chirped. They looked at each other with worried eyes. The last time the both of them got a text at the same time A was still around stalking their every move. Emily's eyes seemed to say, _you don't think..._Spencer shook her head and looked at her phone. The caller was unknown. Spencer opened the text and it read: _ARIA HAD THE BABY!_

"Aria had her baby!" Spencer repeated.

Emily opened her text with wide eyes. They settled once she saw who the caller was. "Oh, it's from Ezra."

"Uh, Emily, let's go!"

"Right."

Both of them grabbed their purses and raced for their cars driving to the hospital at top speed. At the hospital they asked for Aria Fitz's room. The nice nurse told them and they were on their way running through the halls to Aria's room.

In the room Aria was on the bed with a bundle in her arms. Ezra, Mrs. Montgomery, Mr. Montgomery, Hanna, Caleb, and Mike were surrounding her trying to get a good look at the new born. Aria smiled weakly as she saw Spencer and Emily enter the room joining the circle around her. She looked tired and worn out. Spencer remembered what it was like giving birth. "You guys made it."

"You're early Aria. We didn't expect it." Emily pointed out.

"Yes, she'll be a premature baby, but she's surprisingly very healthy." Aria shifted the pink bundle making her baby more comfortable in her arms.

Spencer looked at the baby. "She? Annabel?"

Aria nodded and looked lovingly at her husband. Everyone got their turns at holding Annabel. Spencer was the first of her friends to hold the little baby girl since she was a mother already and knew how to hold a new born. As she was starring into Annabel's hazel eyes Spencer remembered when she was holding Gabrielle for the first time starring into her big blue eyes. She cooed little Annabel making her stare into Spencer's brown eyes. That was until Arai's voice broke their eye contact. "Where's Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle? Oh, God, Gabrielle! I left her at home!" Spencer quickly gave Emily baby Annabel. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Beautiful baby you two. Bless her soul."

At fast speed Spencer tore out of the hospital looking for where she parked her car.

***Spoby***

Gabrielle heard the door slam shut. She cocked her head to the side in wonder. Setting down her Belle and Sleeping Beauty dolls, Gabrielle stuck her head out of her room to investigate the hall. No one was in the upstairs' hall. "Mommy?" No answer. "Auntie Emily?" Still no answer.

Exiting her room Gabrielle scouted out for her mommy. She wasn't in the basement or the first floor. Not on the second floor either. Where could she be? The master bedroom's door was wide open. Gabrielle's curios mind drew her nearer. "Mommy?"

There was nobody around. So, being a little four year old, Gabrielle crawled under the bed and called again, "Mommy?"

Instead of finding her mommy, Gabrielle found an old dusty show box. Gabrielle scooted back out from under the bed bringing the box with her. The sun's day light brighten the room. Gabrielle plopped the box on her mommy's bed, and crawled up plopping herself down next to the box. She wiped the dust off the top with her tiny hand. In the sunlight Gabrielle read: Open when the time comes.

Gabrielle didn't know what that meant, but her curios mind told her to open it. Her mommy always said listen to your mind, so she did. Opening the box Gabrielle examined everything in it. It was mostly just old photos, CDs, and other junk Gabrielle didn't care for. It was a letter at the bottom that Gabrielle grabbed for, not even paying attention to the other stuff.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_I won't make this long, I promise. Today I was going to tell my boyfriend-your father-about you. You're only two months old, but I already picked the name Gabrielle out for you. It means heroine of God. A woman of distinguished courage or ability; admired for her brave deeds and noble qualities. The principal female character in a story. I hope the name suits you well. Because you are the heroine in my world._

_Now back on to the subject. When I was about to tell him, he broke up with me. He never gave me a proper reason. At your age now-however old you are-you've probably realized you have no father. It isn't because he doesn't love you or didn't want you. Trust me, I know her would love you, very much so. It is because of me. All the drama in my life pushed him away. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I left you fatherless. No child deserves that. So, I hope you don't hold a grudge on me. I love you, no matter what happens. Your father, too._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

_P.S.: Now that you've read this and looked through the whole box, bury it. Hide it in the ground. This box and letter will remand our little secret._

Gabrielle folded up the letter and put it in the box. Shutting it, Gabrielle hopped off the bed with the box in her hands. Slipping her tiny pink flip flops her Auntie Hanna bought her, Gabrielle trotted outside.

Making her way in the woods deep enough in her backyard, Gabrielle found a perfect spot. Dropping the box, Gabrielle started digging a hole big enough for the box with the really heavy shovel she "burrowed" from the workers. Once the hole was dug, Gabrielle placed the box inside and buried it with dirt. She was patting the dirt down covering the box completely when someone found her. "Gabrielle?"

Turning Gabrielle saw the man with blue eyes that had been shirtless in her kitchen yesterday morning. He was also the man her mommy's been gawking at all day. He must be her mommy's boyfriend. Maybe he could be her daddy since hers was missing.

The man got closer. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Gabrielle's mommy told her never to talk to strangers, Gabrielle felt drawn to him for some reason. "Exploring!"

"Where's your mommy?"

"Me don't know." Gabrielle pouted feeling all alone.

The man put a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Why don't we go inside and wait for her? I'm not a stranger; I'm one of your mommy's friends. I won't harm you in any way."

Gabrielle looked into the man's blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"My name's Toby, and I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about."


	18. Not Well Experienced With This

**Okay you're going to hate me for this, but this is a short chapter. Also I forgot to add this, but you are right Gabrielle couldn't read that letter. It was more of a Spencer letter. Spencer was going to show Gabrielle that letter when she was 18. Gabrielle understood that her daddy left and broke her mommy's heart. Also that her mommy loves her, and the ps. She is four and smart, but not that smart. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**Thank you to the reviewers.**

***RandomRandom14, LTree16, princessforky, gigi7878, Andy, posionwine, and Spobyforever123.**

**I do not own Pll.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Eighteen: Not Well Experienced With This Sort of Thing**

Toby brought Gabrielle inside. She seemed really shy, but she wasn't completely scared of him-which was good. He still couldn't believe Gabrielle was his daughter. Did she know? Did Spencer tell already tell her? Gabrielle never brought up or talked about her father, which was strange for a four year old girl with no father.

Getting a good look at her, Toby took in Gabrielle's appearance. She got most of Spencer's features. Spencer's curly brown hair, Spencer's tiny frame, Spencer's facial features-minus the dimples, and best of all, Spencer's enchanted smile. Gabrielle was practically a mini Spencer.

From what Toby saw it looked like Gabrielle only got one thing from him. His blue eyes. They were so big and blue. Whenever Gabrielle smiled they lit up like fireworks. It was Spencer's favorite feature from what he recalled. Spencer loved his blue eyes dearly.

"Are you my mommy's boyfriend?" Gabrielle asked out of the blue.

Toby chuckled at Gabrielle's curiosity. She definitely got that personality from Spencer. "No, I am not your mommy's boyfriend."

"Good, Mommy doesn't need any cooties. All boys have cooties!" Gabrielle tried to reach for a chocolate chip cookie that was on a plate on a counter too tall for Gabrielle to reach.

Toby took one off the pile and handed it Gabrielle. She snatched it and took a big bite out of it nibbling on the piece. "Isn't your uncle a boy? Doesn't he have cooties?"

"Nope." Gabrielle shook her head still chewing on the cookie. "Boys from your family don't have cooties. Uncle Jason is too nice to have cooties."

"Gabrielle, where is your daddy?"

The question made Gabrielle stop eating her cookie. Everyone asked this question. "My daddy is gone. Me scared Daddy away. Mommy says me didn't do that, but me know me did. Sometimes the daddy leaves the mommy when the mommy has a baby at a young age. That's what my daddy did."

Wow, this kid was really smart. But still, Toby did leave Spencer. It wasn't because of the drama with A and Alison. Toby left Spencer because he believed Jenna's stupid lies. How could he think Wren's eyes were blue? Toby stared into Wren's eyes with pure hatred so many times that it blinded his common sense.

"So, you don't know who your daddy is?"

"Nope."

Toby felt ashamed of himself. The child has been fatherless for four years. He only knew a few things about Gabrielle from what he's learned from Spencer. Maybe Toby should tell Gabrielle he was her father. "Gabrielle-"

Both turned their heads to the sound of a turning lock. In the door came a flustered Spencer who looked like she had been running. "Gabrielle?"

"In here Mommy!" Gabrielle called finishing her cookie, and getting rid of any evidence of having one.

Spencer came in the kitchen to see her daughter and Toby at the kitchen table. No, she thought. This was something she didn't need to happen today. "What are you doing here, Toby?"

"Gabrielle was in the woods and didn't know where you were. I brought her in and kept her company while we waited for you." Toby gave Spencer a look.

"Brie, honey, can you go upstairs to your room. Mommy and her friend need to have a little talk." Spencer glared at Toby.


	19. Little Talk: Dangerous Argument

**This is actually chapter eighteen. The last chapter was seventeen. Thank you for the many reviews. Sorry i didn't update yesterday my mom dragged me to my brother's soccer game.**

**Thank to my reviewers:**

***Directioner, rr, LTree16, RandomRandom14, SpobyForever1106, Alliecrho, Breedom2be, and Prettylittlefan.**

**Thank you missnat08, itskindafuntodotheimpossible, and .moonbeams for the story alert and favorite.**

**I don't own Pll.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Eighteen: Little Talk: Dangerous Argument**

"Hi Spencer." Toby waved at her a little with worried eyes.

"Oh, don't you hi Spencer me." Spencer's brown eyes narrowed down at him. Oh, God, she was enraged Momma Bear right now. Not good.

Spencer didn't even let Toby respond or cower in fear. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. We barely got in a little friendly conversation. We were talking about her father. That's all."

Spencer slammed her hands on the table. Why would Toby tell her? Her baby girl. It wasn't time for Gabrielle to know yet. Oh, the woods. Gabrielle was in the woods. She found the box. She knows. "She doesn't know!" Spencer shouted, but it was more to convince herself.

Toby gulped, but his fear seemed to melt away when he realized something. "Why would you care if I told Gabrielle I was her father? Huh? Didn't you want to tell Gabrielle and me that I was her father? Didn't you want some perfect family? One with a perfect husband and a perfect daddy for Gabrielle?"

"Not like this. I wanted a realistic perfect family. I didn't want Gabrielle to know yet, so I didn't tell her that you were her father. She doesn't need to know. If she did know she would run into your arms and think you'll stay forever."

Toby sat up from his seat awfully offended. He got closer to Spencer only stopping at a foot away from her. "You'd think I would leave?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes even more almost making her look cross eyed, but Toby was standing up now, so she narrowed her eyes upward. "I wouldn't doubt." She crossed her arms across her chest cocking a hip to the side to prove her power in the statement.

"I would never leave her." Toby growled putting a lot of power in his words, too.

"You're engaged for God's sake, Toby! You have a kid coming, and you getting married right after its birth! Toby, you would most definitely leave Gabrielle in the dust without a second glance!"

"The baby's not even mine!"

Spencer had steam pouring out of her ears. She would not lose this argument. Toby couldn't just waltz in and think everything would be a perfect little fairytale ending. Even if Spencer imagined it that way before, she now had a clear head and realistic view now. Sadly, she had Michelle to thank for that. "So, what? You are still getting married, Toby. So, we tell Gabrielle. You guys get along well, and everything is wonderful. But, at the end of the day you would leave. Leave to get back to your wife and child. I'm not going to have my daughter heartbroken like that!"

"She's my daughter, too!" Toby spit back. "I have my rights to see her, and I would never in my lifetime break her heart."

"I don't care!"

"Stop fighting!" Both Spencer and Toby turned to look at Gabrielle standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Her big blue eyes were full of seriousness. Her tiny fists clenched trying to control her anger. Gabrielle meant business with her words.

Gabrielle looked at each of them making sure they got her message. "You hurt each other when you fight. Mo fighting allowed in this house."

Both adults nodded not wanting to upset the little four year old any farther. "Now, me want answers."

"What do you mean?" Spencer sat down at the kitchen table letting Gabrielle crawl up to sit on her lap as well. Toby sat across from them, elbows laid against the table. Both looked at Gabrielle waiting for her to answer.

"Me want to know who's my daddy."

Toby and Spencer shared a look. Spencer closed her eyes and nodded. Toby got the message Spencer was sending. Toby looked into Gabrielle's big blue eyes, even though she was looking up at Spencer. "Gabrielle, I am your father."

Gabrielle then stared into Toby's blue eyes. They matched hers. Suddenly, she remembered some of the pictures that she tossed around in the box. Toby was in those pictures. That means he broke her mommy's heart and left them. "You broke my mommy's heart."

"Gabrielle!" Spencer's eyes shot open in realization of ho Spencer's eyes shot open in realization of how Gabrielle was talking about the letter. How did she even understand it?

"I know I did, Gabrielle. I've probably broken your heart in the process, too. I'm sorry for that, truly. I have no right to randomly jump into your life, but, I would like to be your father if you let me." Toby kept his eye contact with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked up at her mommy breaking the eye contact. "Is that okay?" As much as Gabrielle would love to have her daddy back, she didn't want her mommy upset about it. She couldn't break her mommy's heart any farther.

"Of course, sweetheart." Spencer said making it some convincing that she was happy, but there was a lot of hurt in her eyes. She didn't want Gabrielle's heart broken like hers.

Gabrielle looked back at Toby and clapped her hands. An excited expression was on her face along with a wide smile. "Yeah, me have a daddy now! Now Mommy and Daddy are going to get married, and we'll all live happily ever after!"

"Whoa, whoa. Brie, why don't you go draw a picture of your family upstairs in your room? Mommy and Daddy really need to talk alone. I promise this time we'll not fight. We have to discuss things now that you know he's your daddy. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Gabrielle got off Spencer's knee and climbed back upstairs to color her pretty picture of her big, big family.

Spencer looked back at Toby. Her eyes were calm brown now, but there was still hurt in them. As much as she didn't want to look at Toby she had to. This was important. "We really do need to talk-serious talk. Can we go outside?"


	20. Another Surprise

**This chapter is really shoert. Sorry.**

**Thank you to the reviewers, i would do a shoutout, but I'm in a hurry. Sorry.**

**I don't own Pll.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Surprise**

Outside the workers were gone. They walked onto the patio that hadn't been dug up yet starring at the falling sun in the sky. It was such a beautiful sight. But, unfortunately there were matters that weren't so beautiful to discus.

Spencer crossed her arms on her chest and sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. Gabrielle is little bit of a blabber mouth. I've also been letting her watch way too much Disney."

"Disney does give you an unrealistic look on life." Toby commented.

"That's why I want her to have a realistic family."

Toby looked into Spencer's brown eyes. "We are."

Spencer shook her head. "Are we, Toby? You got a fiancée and a kid on the way. I don't think we are. I wish I told you sooner before everything got so complicated."

"Before?"

"I was going to tell you the day you broke up with me."

Toby looked ashamed of himself. He left his only true love, because he chose to believe Jenna's stupid lies. How could he be so stupid? Well, at least he can make things right. "I'm leaving Michelle."

Spencer looked at Toby waiting for an explanation."Why?"

"Because a lot of reasons. There's the main reason of Michelle cheating on me and having someone else's baby."

"So," Spencer started. "Just because it's not your baby doesn't mean you should abandon it, and leave Michelle a single parent." Spencer felt weird defending Michelle, but Spencer knew a child should be raised by two parents if possible.

Laughing, Toby glanced at the colorful sky. "I'm not that cruel. I'm going to find the real father first, so Michelle won't be alone."

"Then what's your other reason?"

"You."

Spencer didn't know how to respond. Did Toby still love her? No, it must be because of Gabrielle. Toby did say he would never leave a child fatherless. Would he live at his house or Spencer's? How would they share Gabrielle? Would Spencer get Gabrielle during the weekdays? Or weekends? Spencer's head felt like it was about to explode with so many questions bottled up inside.

"Look Spencer, the reason I dated Michelle was to get over you. I never really like her. My buddies at college set me up with her because I was being too much of a downer, and needed to amp up my life some. But, I still couldn't get over you. You were always on my mind constantly. I never stopped loving you."

Now Spencer was speechless. Yes, Spencer Hastings was speechless. Toby did love her. Toby always loved her. Her mind went blank. The loving words she wanted to say back so much left mouth dry and empty. "I-I"

Toby took Spencer's small slim hands in his large strong hands. "Can't you see Spencer? This is fate talking. The reason why Gabrielle first sold me Girl Scout Cookies. Fate."

"I-I"

Toby didn't care for Spencer's response. Instead her cupped her face with his strong hands and pressed his lips to her. Fireworks went off. And Spencer melted in Toby's hold. This was just another wonderful surprise that filled her day.


	21. The Quote That Will Stay Forever

**We have finally come to an end, sadly. This is the last chapter. But, I made it longer (1,521) since it is the end.**

**Thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter:**

***poisonnwine, PurpleWings71, RandomRandom14, gigi7878, Alliecrho, Prettlittlefan, Nabrenda12, and **

**Thank you to the favorite and alert stories:**

***Nabrenda12, iluvu66, Asanzy13, and iluvu66.**

**My last disclaimer. I do not and forever will not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Twenty: A Quote That Will Stay Forever**

"The house sold." Toby said as he walked in Spencer's house with the last of his boxes from his old house. "More than I thought it would."

Spencer smiled happily at him. Toby had out his house up for sale the day they told Gabrielle that Toby was her father. Spencer and Toby agreed they would live at Spencer's house since Gabrielle was already settled in this house. Plus, Spencer didn't want to live in the same house that Michelle was lived in, and sleep in the bed Michelle and Toby slept in. It sent shivers down Spencer's back whenever she thought about that.

Toby broke off his engagement with Michelle when he left Spencer's house. He told her that he knew about the baby wasn't his. Michelle was devastated, but told Toby the real father was one of his old buddies from college. Surprisingly, Toby figured that. He always knew there was something weird between those two. Toby sent Michelle packing and she left without another word.

But, that didn't matter anymore to Toby. Spencer was back in his arms. Plus they had a four year old daughter. Life couldn't get any better for Toby.

Spencer and Toby started dating again, too. The first week was kind of tough. They didn't get back together instantly. Spencer was still heartbroken, but they worked through it. The second week was all about Gabrielle, getting to know her and learning daddy duty. But, by the third week it felt like they had never broken up in the first place. Their love was getting stronger than before and they had a little girl to shower it with.

Gabrielle was loving her new family, too.

Her mommy and daddy were back together. Also the fact that she now knew who her daddy was. Before Gabrielle only had a Mommy, Auntie Melissa, cousin Taylor, and Uncle Jason. She used to have a few friends back in her hometown, but they were mean and picked on her. Now Gabrielle had a Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Melissa, cousin Taylor, Uncle Jason, Auntie Hanna, Uncle Caleb, Auntie Aria, Uncle Ezra, cousin Annabel, and Auntie Emily. She even made some new friends around the neighborhood. Her family was huge!

Melissa and Jason were thrilled at the news. Melissa was saying I told you so, and Jason was smiling happily at Spencer. Both accepted Toby in the family quickly.

Spencer's mom and dad were a different story. Spencer told them the real story and that Toby was Gabrielle's father. They feared that would be true. But, then they saw how good of a father Toby was to Gabrielle and how good of an uncle he was to Taylor. With open arms Spencer's parents accepted Toby into the family.

Spencer still had her weekly Hastings and DiLaurentis dinner with Melissa, Taylor, and Jason. Now, Toby, Mrs. Hastings, and Mr. Hastings joined them. Even Jason's girlfriend came. So, instead of sitting at the kitchen table, they sat at the dining room table. It sat ten people, so nine people fit nicely at it.

Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer still stayed close. They went out to eat and gossiped like regular women did with their friends. Spencer helped Aria and Ezra out in the parenting section. Aria was getting better at it every day. Ezra was still a bit clumsy though. But, it gave Spencer and Aria a good laugh. Even baby Annabel giggled at her silly daddy.

Hanna and Spencer went shopping and gossiped during their lunch break. They mostly went shopping for baby Annabel spoiling her like normal friends would. Sometimes Hanna would even take just Gabrielle shopping or just Spencer. It was hard to fix their style. Gabrielle was a least more workable with though. Spencer was just plain stubborn. When it was just Hanna and Spencer they would talk about Hanna's wedding that was in one month.

Emily broke up with Maya even though she was still madly in love with her. Maya kicked her out of their apartment, so Emily was staying in Spencer's guest bedroom. After the first week Emily stopped crying and came out of her room. She played with Gabrielle and started talking to Spencer and Toby. After another week, Spencer finally got Emily out of the house into fresh air.

Dragging Emily out was difficult enough, but getting her the mall was much worse. Spencer was too persistent though. Inside the mall she made Emily try one clothes that Hanna would approve of. Once Spencer paid for the new clothes, she made Emily strut around in them around the mall. Hanna would be so proud of Spencer.

Then Spencer made up a game of pointing out cute girls to entertain Emily. It got a shy smile out of Emily, but it was the first real smile Spencer had seen on Emily's face in awhile. Emily finally joined in amping up the game. They rated girls on their outfits, faces, and hair. By the time they left both of them were cracking up by some of the girls at the mall.

Everything in Spencer's life seemed to be perfect right now.

"Mommy, Mommy, it's time to go!" Gabrielle jumped in front of Spencer's frozen body trying to get her attention.

Spencer shook her head entering the real world again. "Yes, it is. Why don't you go get Mommy's camera off her bedside table in her room?"

Gabrielle skipped away to fetch what she was asked to get. Toby came back in the kitchen from dropping off his last box in the master bedroom. He walked up behind Spencer who was leaning against the kitchen counter. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and put his nose in Spencer's brown hair. Smelling the sweet smelling shampoo in her hair, Toby hummed softly on her neck. They both heard Gabrielle singing, "We're going to the zoo," upstairs.

"She's getting better with her Rs." Toby nuzzled Spencer's neck.

Spencer turned in his arms. "And who thought the schoolwork during the summer was ridiculous?"

Toby laughed. "Yes, I did. But, now I can I say I was wrong."

"And that I was right?"

"No."

A put face was on Spencer's face. Toby just smile showing his dimples and pecked his girlfriend on her put lips. Gabrielle entered the room holding the camera strap on her shoulder. "Got it!"

"Then let's go!"

***Spoby***

"Uncle Jason!" Gabrielle ran up to her uncle and got scooped up in his arms. "Wee!"

Spencer and Toby smiled at their happy daughter. Jason set her down and ruffled her curls. "Hey Gabs, Spence, Toby."

Jason gave Spencer a quick hug and Toby a firm hand shake. Jason's girlfriend of two years, Riley, joined them giving them a friendly wave and hooking onto Jason's arm. Melissa and Taylor showed up a little later. Everyone gave their hellos. Then they went to buy their zoo tickets.

Gabrielle and Taylor held hands and skipped around the zoo. The adults kept a close eye on the little girls while talking amongst each other. The curious little girl ran at every animal with wide eyes. Both loved animals dearly. Spencer took tons of pictures along with Melissa and Jason. It really was a fun family day at the zoo.

***Spoby***

Getting home, Spencer and Toby put their exhausted princess to sleep. It wasn't hard since Gabrielle fell asleep on the car ride home from the zoo. Toby carried her in luckily. Spencer remembered all those years that she had to be the one to carry in Gabrielle since she fell asleep in the car. Thank God Spencer had a male in the house now to do that for her.

Once Gabrielle was tucked in, Spencer retreated to her room with Toby following close behind. It was now their room. Some people may find it weird that they're sleeping in the same bed after only really dating for two weeks. But, it made Spencer and Toby feel more connected.

After getting dressed for bed from the long day at the zoo, Spencer slid under the covers. Toby was already in bed with his short off and pj bottoms on. Spencer laid her head on Toby's bare chest feeling Toby wrap an arm around her pulling her closer. An old quote made its way into Spencer's head. True love never dies. She smiled with her eyes still close because it was true. Spencer and Toby's love was true love. And it truly never died.

**Thank you so much to everyone whose read this story. Thank you so flipping much for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, author alerts, favorite author. I means so much to me.I hope you like the ending. This story made school not boring for me, so thank you for that, too. Bye!**


End file.
